Fire Emblem Awakening: The Crazy Epilogue Hidden Supports
by DarkAntiMerc
Summary: Story of (custom) character supports set to intertwine with the events of the main story. Contains toned-down dialogue and customized old and new supports.
1. Chapter 1

During the events of the academy, several conversations were held with various characters. {Custom supports}

Chrom and Lissa

( **C Rank Support** )

Lissa: Brother!

Chrom: Little Lissa! How's it going?

Lissa: Rrrgh. Little? C'mon, gimmie the respect I deserve. After all I'm a princess!

Chrom: Geez, Lissa. I know. You always bring that up, don't you? It's fun teasing you.

Lissa: You sound like you are underestimating me.

Chrom: *laughs* Aw c'mon. You play a important role. For me, for us all.

Lissa: Hmph, to heal your stupid wounds.

Chrom: Right–er, I mean, there's more to it than that, y'know!

Lissa: Mhm. I see what you mean. I'll just have to go on strike—that's all.

Chrom: No, Lissa. Please hear me out! She's gone.

( **B Rank Support** )

Chrom: Lissa. Our lives are on stake. You cannot decide just to quit healing the army.

Lissa: Hm, well there's Maribelle. There ya go.

Chrom: No. You. You are our second second-in-command...why would I say that? *face reddens*

Lissa: SECOND second-in-command? Who's the second-in-command huh? Frederick?...

Chrom: I guess.

Lissa: Rrgghhh. Of course. You think lowly of me, and highly of him.

Chrom: Wow, are you seriously jealous in the time of war? Everyone plays their role, and you meet great expectations in playing your part.

Lissa: Well, for one the war is a little less active than you like to believe it is Chrom, and two, throughout the years you've never gave me my own spotlight. Instead, I'm just cast out in the back lines healing and casting spells.

Chrom: And you suppose I do what?

Lissa: I'll be taking this. Here, you can have this.

Chrom: M-My Falchion.

Lissa: I'll have to prove my worth with this. You'll take my tome and stave.

Chrom: You're putting yourself at great risk. I can't allow you to do that!

Lissa: It wouldn't matter much if or when I don't make it out there.

Chrom: There's no swaying you any more, is there? Guess I'll have to play along for now.

( **A Rank Support** )

Chrom: You're awake!

Lissa: What happened?

Chrom: You were on the edge on the land!

Lissa: I fainted, pretty much. Which means, I get a redo!

Chrom: No, no redos. Know that I'll always love you like the valuable sister you are.

Lissa: ...

Chrom: Here's your belongings. I put good use into them. You're now in great shape.

Lissa: Whaddaya mean Chrom?

Chrom: I used the minimal healing skills I knew to aid you out there. After the war can still be as life-threatening as the war itself. Just know that whatever happens out there, I wish the best of luck to you all, especially you. You are very important to me, our army, and our family. I'd be devasted if we were to lose you.

Lissa: Me too Chrom. Me too...*sigh*

Chrom: Forgive me?

Lissa: Truce. *smiles*

Chrom: Great


	2. Chapter 2

Chrom and Vaike

( **C Rank Support** )

Chrom: Vaike? What are you up to this fine evening?

Vaike: I'm just going to put this out there lightly and in a non-rude manner. I'm trying to become better than you. Than the rest of you people.

Chrom: And why is that?

Vaike: It's destined to happen. Teach knows it all. I'm not going to just not think this through this time around buddy.

Chrom: I suppose thinking isn't your strongest suit.

Vaike: Oh, shut your mouth Chrom. They all love you! You have it all. Heck, even Frederick and Ricken want to marry you.

Chrom: Maybe your strong suit is humor, I suppose?

Vaike: This ain't a joke. I'll find one thing I have that you don't. Just wait and see.

Chrom: I'll be waiting, I guess...

Vaike: Har har. Wait and see!

( **B Rank Support** )

Vaike: Hey Chrom. Guess what.

Chrom: Yes?

Vaike: I can tolerate spicy meals. Guess what, you can't. Har har har!

Chrom: A soldier must always be prepared to prove himself. Show me what you got.

Vaike: No problemo! *scarfs multiple pieces of the meal into mouth* *gasps* H-Hot! Water! I need it.

Chrom: Right.

Vaike: *coughs for a moment* Whew. Maybe you win again. I'll just keep on tryin'!

Chrom: Perfect idea.

Vaike: Teach is a mindgame genius. See how I just got in your mind. Fiddled around in it a little.

Chrom: (his brain needs a little fiddling)

Vaike: Dozing off again, Chromey?

Chrom: Farewell. Important matters await.

Vaike: Wait! Come back! This instant—*sigh*

( **A Rank Support** )

Vaike: Aha!

Chrom: No more Vaike. You've got me.

Vaike: I win? Playing with someone is no fun if they refuse to play along.

Chrom: This isn't a game. It's our relationship. Our bonds as comrades. You ought to know something in that mind of yours.

Vaike: Get to the point.

Chrom: There's no need to tarnish our bond. Our rivalry is strong enough. It also wouldn't hurt if us two focus on other people here, whether it'd be fighting or interacting.

Vaike: Sounds like fun.

Chrom: You agree?

Vaike: Yeah, I'm not completely unreasonable.

Chrom: Fine to hear. See you later.

Vaike: Bye now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chrom and Aversa

( **C Rank Support** )

Chrom: Hm, who's following me?

Aversa: Aww, poor baby.

Chrom: You again. How should I deal with you this time?

Aversa: That wouldn't be wise, now would it? We are quite far from camp and the academy.

Chrom: Are you implying that I'd lose to you? To a sorceror?

Aversa: You give me little credit. I have a gift of magic. I find my ways.

Chrom: It won't fool me. No tricks or funny business.

Aversa: Quite the offensive today, are we?

Chrom: Well, Frederick's out for today. So no one is guiding me for the time being.

Aversa: My, what an opportune moment.

Chrom: Don't worry, he'll be at my side in no time.

Aversa: This is about you and me.

Chrom: I have to go check on Frederick. Remember, no schemes or else.

Aversa: Bwahaha, I'm terrified. Do your worst.

( **B Rank Support** )

Chrom: Everyone get with your training partners. My partner today is—Aversa. *sigh*

Aversa: Straight to business, shall we?

Chrom: This pair isn't balanced in the slightest.

Aversa: No no. No excuses! Train, to the death.

Chrom: One cannot train to the death.

Aversa: Today, I'm going to train you to resist magic. Butter up your resistance.

Chrom: Looking foward to it.

Aversa: Gross.

Chrom: What?

Aversa: Someone enjoying my training.

Chrom: What do you mean?

Aversa: Sorry, something's come up. See ya around.

Chrom: These formerly-evil soldiers sure are mysterious!

( **A Rank Support** )

Chrom: Aversa! What did you mean from the thing you said before- "someone enjoying my training"?

Aversa: I believe I spoke about this to Robin. I'll reiterate it for you. I wasn't cared for much then and certainly not now.

Chrom: I believe every soldier has something to contribute.

Aversa: Sadly, not everyone thinks how you and Robin may think. Sadly again, I'm Validar's puppet.

Chrom: Don't be hard on yourself. As Robin would say, we've all been there, done that.

Aversa: Now that you mention it, it seems significantly clear to me. Thank you.

Chrom: Would you still be willing to train?

Aversa: Maybe another time. Thanks for your time and goodbye.

Chrom: I've never seen her so..."non-creepy" and relaxed.

( **S Rank Support** )

Chrom: Aversa! In the mood this moment?

Aversa: This moment I came to hear you out once again. You are the only guy who listens to me anyway.

Chrom: Pleased to hear that. Also, I came to reveal...my true feelings for you.

Aversa: Huh?

Chrom: These talks have made us grown closer and closer. That is why, I wouldn't dissaprove marrying a sorceror. Formerly infamous or not.

Aversa: Marry? You want to marry me? *blush*

Chrom: If you allow me to, Milady Aversa.

Aversa: I accept. Yes. This will take ALOT of time to get used to.

Chrom: Right. Doesn't bother me, and neither should it bother you or others.

Aversa: That's great we got that over with. Should the rest of our time be spent together now?

Chrom: That would be great. I know this great food place. We'll go there to eat. I can't wait to let the others know about this.

Aversa: Surprisingly, me too.


	4. Chapter 4

Lissa and Sumia

( **C Rank Support** )

Lissa: Nighttime already?!

Sumia: What's gotten into you, Lissa?

Lissa: Time is flowing, and we have important manners to take care of. How do you pass time?

Sumia: Oh, I don't know, perhaps go to sleep?

Lissa: Boring. Simple enough...

Sumia: It's not a game. Just let time pass on by.

Lissa: Well, I can't go to sleep anyway. Someone's lurking around the camp.

Sumia: I wonder who it is.

Lissa: Me too. And that is why we're gonna stay up and see!

Sumia: Er, today might not be the right "night" to exhaust ourselves.

Lissa: Relax. It's just for a couple of hours.

(lightning cracks fill the air)

Lissa: Wow, you might be right. Perhaps another time.

( **B Rank Support** )

Lissa: Sumia. Are you ready?

Sumia: Aw, come on. Geez, Lissa. Really?

Lissa: You promised we were going to catch the stalker.

Sumia: No, I haven't. Also, don't you have a brother and sister to bother with this?

Lissa: Hehehe, they're sleep, you're up.

Sumia: *groans*

Lissa: Let's get started by setting up this trap around the bushes over there.

Sumia: Right...

Lissa: Aaaaand. Set! Now we gotta wait a few hours, aaannd-!

Sumia: Are you sure this is fullproof? Keep in mind the thought of my clumsiness.

Lissa: We're friends, so it doesn't bother me!

Sumia: This'll be interesting...

( **A Rank Support** )

Lissa: Let's get a closer look. I'll go here, you sneak over there.

Sumia: Got it.

(Sumia falls into the trap, trips, and is stuck in it)

Sumia: Awwww darnit!

Lissa: Swearing eases out the pain more. Haha, just joking. I'll help you out.

(Sumia is out of the trap)

Lissa: How'd that happen?

Sumia: I dunno. I'm always bound to trip over things.

Lissa: Yeah, but it's not gonna happen when it could of costed you your life. Sorry about that.

Sumia: It's okay. I did manage to sneak past the stalker. Got a glimpse.

Lissa: Great. Who was it?

Sumia: Too bad, the shadow I've been seeing is actually myself.

Lissa: It was—what? Nevermind. I'm only relieved that you are safe and sound.

Sumia: You too. Goodnight.

Lissa: Nighty!


	5. Chapter 5

Lissa and Tharja

( **C Rank Support** )

Lissa: You. I don't believe we've ever spoke.

Tharja: It's Tharja. Keep it that way.

Lissa: But why, Tharja?

Tharja: I'm not the most social book on the shelf.

Lissa: I try to comfort everyone here. This army, is like one big happy family.

Tharja: Including me, the social outcast. Here I am, going on about my life. I have Robin's to worry about.

Lissa: R-Robin?

Tharja: *giggling* Yes.

Lissa: Woah. You and Robin? Friends?

Tharja: To me, it may as well be something more, if you know what I mean.

Lissa: No, I don't. Nice gimmick by the way.

Tharja: What do you mean?

Lissa: The dark girl look. You're pulling it off great.

Tharja: I'm not pulling anything. It's how I am.

Lissa: I respect it. In fact, teach me how to be more like you.

Tharja: Ahahaha, well then pupil, your first lesson starts...now.

( **B Rank Support** )

Tharja: Use this.

Lissa: Black dye?

Tharja: Here's some other things too. Try it on. After that, we have Robin to spy on.

Lissa: *laughs* Alright creeparooni. Whatever.

(Lissa tries on the dye, a pair of Tharja's clothes and changes her hairstyle)

Lissa: There.

Tharja: Now, trick or treat. Hahahahahaha.

Lissa: Smell my feet. Give me something good to eat.

Tharja: No! Stay focused. Now. Follow me.

(They both hide in a bush as Robin goes by)

Tharja: There he is. *drools*

Lissa: That's disgusting.

Tharja: Ssh. It's all part of the training.

Lissa: Aaaand he's gone.

Tharja: Glad our cover wasn't blown. You prove to be a fine subject!

Lissa: Nice. This feels so weird to be honest.

Tharja: No worries. Several people didn't make it past the initial challenge.

Lissa: Just promise me you won't spy on Chrom, okay?

Tharja: Not interested.

Lissa: Oh please.

Tharja: There we go. That's the dark attitude I like.

Lissa: I'm going to change now. That was fun. Goodbye

( **A Rank Support** )

Tharja: Listen, Lissa.

Lissa: What is it, Tharja?

Tharja: Everything happens for a reason. You are aware, correct?

Lissa: Exactly.

Tharja: My spying sessions on Robin motivate me.

Lissa: So you ARE a people person.

Tharja: I'm a Robin person! Let's make that clear.

Lissa: I still forgive you and your creepy ways.

Tharja: Great to be on good terms.

Lissa: Why not let me introduce you around to other folks?

Tharja: I know how to speak to them on my own!

Lissa: Speaking is not effective, so you are right. All that matters is good interaction. Nobody enjoys a guy who does not want to approach to initiate a friendly conversation.

Tharja: You're right. We should be conversing anyway. Who knows when any of us will die?

Lissa: I envy you, too. I mean—everyone just talks about you. Especially the guys who mention you have a nice figure. Maybe the nicest figure around.

Tharja: It's all Robin's, hehehehehehe!

Lissa: Hehehe...heh?... Until next time.

Tharja: Goodbye Lissa. (Now Tharja, back into the bush. I need to see how many more books Robin's going to read this time)


	6. Chapter 6

Lissa and Lon'qu

( **C Rank Support** )

Lissa: *sigh* Anyone else?

Lon'qu: Lissa!

Lissa: I almost called it a day. Here, let me heal you.

Lon'qu: Gahh. Back off.

Lissa: Woah! Hold on! What are you doing?

Lon'qu: Defending myself.

Lissa: From what? Me? I'm healing you.

Lon'qu: No, I'll do it myself.

Lissa: What do you know about staves?

Lon'qu: I know I want to heal my own wounds.

Lissa: Well then, find a time to heal yourself then. Out!

Lon'qu: ...

Lissa: Just leave!

Lon'qu: Fine.

(Lon'qu leaves)

Lon'qu: Just great...

( **B Rank Support** )

Sully: She should be on break, Lon'qu.

Lon'qu: Thanks Sully.

Lissa: How may I help you today?

Lon'qu: Lissa! Are you wearing a wig and a fake moustache?

Lissa: No, it's Lisso today! Refer to me as Lisso.

Lon'qu: *sigh* Lisso. Why are you doing this?

Lissa: I'm not going to let your fears affect your health. Feel free to stop by if you seek assistance.

Lon'qu: Well, I do. Now.

Lissa: Great.

Lon'qu: Here we go!

(Lissa applies one bandage to Lon'qu's legs then starts to heal)

Lon'qu: That's feeling quite alright.

Lissa: Told ya Lissa's gonna take care of you.

Lon'qu: L-Lissa?

(Lon'qu storms out of the healing center)

Lissa: I must have some crazy type of cooties...

( **A Rank Support** )

Lon'qu: That damned Sully...

Lissa: Quit running away from me.

Lon'qu: *groans*

Lissa: I may even get a genius idea to persuade Chrom to send you back to Ferox.

Lon'qu: That won't be necessary. *gulps*

(Lissa applies one more heal patch to Lon'qu)

Lissa: There. It would of been faster if we weren't playing a game of cat and mouse, y'know?

Lon'qu: That's just how I am.

Lissa: It was strange to just run away, hindering our discussions!

Lon'qu: Sorry.

Lissa: It's okay, I suppose. Don't do this again...

Lon'qu: Right, milady.

( **S Rank Support *cringe*** )

Lon'qu: Lissa.

Lissa: You're quite expressive today. What bruise or scar do ya have for me today?

Lon'qu: Actually, this.

Lissa: A ring? Is this...a confession?

Lon'qu: Yes. *coughs* I am in love with you.

Lissa: I didn't know! This whole time! You and your shy behavior.

Lon'qu: That...is another discussion for later. Right now, you and me—

Lissa: Nice. Now will you vow in eternal healing for your wife Lissa?

Lon'qu: I accept!

Lissa: I'll tell Chrom the news.

Lon'qu: I'll break the news to Basilio as well. Bye.

Lissa: Bye bye. *sniffles* He stopped running.


	7. Chapter 7

Frederick and Donnel

( **C Rank Support** )

Donnel: *activates critical hit* Geeettt readyy!

Frederick: Not on my watch! *counters the attack*

Donnel: That was sum good blockin' Frederick. I was nearly done for.

Frederick: Now, next up we have—

Donnel: Woah woah woah! Waiter dere! I'm hittin' the hay at this moment.

Frederick: Giving up like that? C'mon! We need you to be of use like the rest of us here.

Donnel: Don't worry bout me Freddy. I can handle m'self in a fight.

Frederick: And what if the enemy was just as strong as me?!

Donnel: It's called trainin'! Geez. Do you do this ta everyone?

Frederick: I would stop, but your way of speech perplexes us all.

Donnel: Ya dun see me tellin y'all how tew speak!

Frederick: Ugghh, my mind...

Donnel: I propose a deal to ya! If I beat you in a sparrin' match, I get to keep speaking this way.

Frederick: Not that bad.

Donnel: And I also get to be Chrom's right-hand man for 24 hours! *grins evily*

Frederick: 2-24? *gets nervous but stops* Ahh, you will never beat me.

Donnel: Well then, let's get 'er done!

( **B Rank Support** )

Frederick: Choose your weapon.

Donnel: My trusty spear, and yours?

Frederick: Heh, my ordinary spear.

Donnel: C'mon, begin already! I can't wait.

Frederick: Go! Hrrrrahh!

(They clash, lance with lance. Frederick thrusts the lance foward, missing Donnel and striking a sack of hay)

Donnel: Keep 'er goin'.

(Frederick grows frustrated)

Donnel: What's gottin' into ya?

(Frederick seems to be distracted)

Donnel: This lack of grammar' hurting badly, now ain't it?

Frederick: Rrrrrahhhh!

(Frederick strikes another haystack, but then heavy wooden boxes begin to rain on the two)

( **A Rank Support** )

Frederick: Gahhh...

(Donnel struggles to get up on his feet. Once he is up, he manages to lift several boxes off of Frederick)

Donnel: Get up buddy! *pulls Frederick's arms he rises but in pain*

Frederick: This wasn't the... brightest idea.

Donnel: It hurt that bad?

Frederick: Yes, you were in this all too. Plus, I'm wearing my fragile armor.

Donnel: Why is that?

Frederick: I seemed to have underestimated all of my training partners in the past. That all ends now.

Donnel: Gee...me included.

Frederick: I apologize. From now on, training will have to be more, natural, if I must.

Donnel: Apologies accepted, partner! Put 'er there!

(Donnel and Frederick handshake)

Donnel: So, can I still be Chrom's trusty servant. Y'know, since I won the bet 'n' all?

Frederick: Don't push your luck...

(Donnel begins to laughs. Frederick calms down and joins him)

Donnel: I'll be at the camp if ya need me. Glad to have trained with you.

Frederick: Likewise. Goodbye!


	8. Chapter 8

Frederick and Kellam

( **C Rank Support** )

Frederick: Ah, Kellam.

Kellam: Well if it isn't Frederick. What can I do for ya?

Frederick: I have a favor to ask. I have a reasonable amount of pain to many parts of my body. I was wondering—could you do us all the favor of protecting Chrom and Lissa while I'm gone?

Kellam: Sure thing...wait a second. How will they know it's me and not some made-up ghost?

Frederick: We will trade armor for a couple of days.

Kellam: Sounds...like it might work. I'll give it a try.

Frederick: Thank you. Report on their well-being for me as well.

Kellam: Gotcha. I'll let them know now.

Frederick: Good luck. I'm off to the camp's health department.

( **B Rank Support** )

Frederick: Kellam, how are milord and milady?

Kellam: They're great. I mean, they're in no danger, but there's one problem.

Frederick: Speak of it.

Kellam: They keep avoiding me.

Frederick: But you have my armor on. How is this possible?

Kellam: I guess the armor is possessed now, ain't it? Heheheh.

Frederick: Return my armor to me this instant.

(Kellam does so)

Kellam: *sigh* I failed you all.

Frederick: Don't worry, it's not your fault. I'll contact the both of them and let them know it's you.

Kellam: I appreciate it. Until tomorrow.

Frederick: Okay.

( **A Rank Support** )

Frederick: How did it go?

Kellam: It's no use. They were waiting on me. I appeared to them as some sort of a no-show...

Frederick: Perhaps there isn't a solution.

Kellam: Hey, your injuries! Are you feeling better?

Frederick: Leaning on the positive side.

Kellam: Good to hear. So can you and I serve them—together?

Frederick: You have my permission.

Ghost: Nice!

Frederick: Ahhh, a ghost!

Kellam: *groans* It's me.

Frederick: My apologies.

Kellam: Well, make it up to me by letting me tag along since you're feeling better.

Frederick: Not a problem. Come, join me.


	9. Chapter 9

Frederick and Virion

( **C Rank Support** )

Virion: Frederick!

Frederick: Virion. Do you need anything?

Virion: Lots of things, actually. I can rely on you, I suppose?

Frederick: What is it?

Virion: Well, me and the girls are preparing a tea party. Who else can I trust beyond the great Frederick! Help me please.

Frederick: Why should I do that?

Virion: I was thinking about how you were the best at serving Chrom and Lissa. It only made sense that you were to be the one who I asked.

Frederick: There's no time for that.

Virion: C-Come on, Freddy. The tea party starts at dusk. Besides, you don't want to be late. It'll be one you'll never forget.

Frederick: Well, forget it. Chrom needs me. *leaves*

Virion: I have to step up my persuasion just a tad bit.

( **B Rank Support** )

Virion: I found you.

Frederick: I did not walk that far off...

Virion: That isn't important right now. I need your help. Last time I asked other people in this army-

Frederick: Yeah, and it did not go well, I assume?

Virion: Exactly. So, will you help me this time? I saved you a seat!

Frederick: Fine. I have to report the news to Chrom, then I'll dress up for your tea party.

Virion: Thanks. I'm so excited I could kiss you right now!

Frederick: Do not do that! Bye. *leaves*

Virion: Adios, amigo. (I hope this goes well)

( **A Rank Support** )

Frederick: That was quite a tea party, wasn't it Virion? *grins*

Virion: N-No! It wasn't. You were a bit too awkward. The women were even laughing about it.

Frederick: Having fun is all that mattered.

Virion: It doesn't help if you don't show up to impress as well.

Frederick: I was having a good time. So were you.

Virion: Correct. *sigh* It's okay Frederick. You helped me. It's the thought that counts.

Frederick: Not too shabby. So, is there any other tea parties that you are attending as well?

Virion: Well, I..um..n-no. In fact, I need a break from this one.

Frederick: Unfortunate. Say, would you care to help start a tea party at camp? Say, right this moment?

Virion: I would be happy to help. (Hope this one doesn't become that awkward...)

Frederick: Thinking out loud, sir?

Virion: N-No. My apologies. Let's get this show on a road!


	10. Chapter 10

Lucina and Victor

( **C Rank Support** )

Lucina: You! Spar with me!

Victor: No thanks, Chrom.

Lucina: I am his daughter Lucina! Don't coward out of this. It's for your own good.

Victor: I don't believe in training, so I'm not going to train with you. Simple as that hun.

Lucina: Rrrgghh. You're the only one here.

Victor: I am?

Lucina: Yes. Everyone else went to that special assembly featuring the legendary lords of Fire Emblem.

Victor: Why aren't you there...?

Lucina: I have no interest to dwell on the past.

Victor: You could learn a thing or two from Marth, Ike, Roy, and the rest of em'.

Lucina: Sounds nice. I don't care.

Victor: *sigh* Wonder who Chrom's wife was this time?

Lucina: Excuse me?

Victor: I'm just referring to the marriage system, that's all. No need to be angry. Lower your weapon.

Lucina: ...

(Victor runs away)

Lucina: They always run..

( **B Rank Support** )

Lucina: You're back, what's your name?

Victor: Vincent.

Lucina: Don't lie to me Victor.

Victor: *gulp* That's what I meant to say, hehe... (I need an exit)

Lucina: Great for you to join me. Maybe this time, you will sight the joys of training.

Victor: Except that I'm not well-suited.

Lucina: You're wielding an axe strapped to your back. Which by the way looks painful...

Victor: Like it? It's my new gear. Got it from the armory downtown.

Lucina: Nice, but don't change the subject.

Victor: So, fancy meeting you here. Now, I'll be on my way.

Lucina: Not so fast. *blocks Victor's way*

(Victor drinks a magical tonic that causes him to disappear)

Lucina: Huh?...

( **A Rank Support** )

Lucina: Here you are!

Victor: We have a problem.

Lucina: I won't fall for any deceptions.

(A horde of Risen knocks the door open)

Risen: Urrahhhhhh!

Lucina: Gods!

(Victor brings out his axe)

(Lucina and Victor work together to defeat the Risen)

Lucina: That was a tough battle.

Victor: So you're sayin'!

Lucina: I apologize for all the trouble I caused...

Victor: Don't worry about it. I've been meaning to tell you. Sparring isn't the only thing that helps a soldier rise in strength. It's also the ability to cooperate that aids the group in survival.

Lucina: Thank you, Victor.

Victor: You are welcome, Lucina.

Lucina: If there's anything you need, don't be afraid to ask.

Victor: I'll try.

Lucina: What do you mean, "I'll try"? Is my appearance scaring you?

Victor: Well, you are one tough lad so...

Lucina: I appear as I am, it has reasoning behind it.

Victor: There's a second assembly starting soon, care to join? You don't wanna miss any information that's valuable!

Lucina: Sure.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucina and Walhart

( **C Rank Support** )

Walhart: Aha, you, the child!

Lucina: ...Huh?

Walhart: Did I startle you? Eh?

Lucina: To an extinct.

Walhart: Why do you allow yourself to feel that way? You are indeed royalty, and so is Chrom. Chrom is always brave. Well, unless he faces me in battle. *laughs*

Lucina: Nice try. Trying to make father portray the bad guy.

Walhart: Since he isn't here, who else would I go on and on about, besides someone dear to him?

Lucina: I only believe in training.

Walhart: Just as your father.

Lucina: ...You get the idea.

Walhart: I believe strength is everything. Strength is what one must live on for.

Lucina: And when they die?

Walhart: Being prepared is important as well.

Lucina: Right.

Walhart: That is why this conversation is going nowhere. Goodbye. *leaves*

Lucina: That was very, rude...

 **(B Rank Support** )

Walhart: Child, test your might!

Lucina: It's Lucina. You're Walhart, right?

Walhart: That is right. Me and my other colleages would love to witness your strength. Show us!

Lucina: Not gonna hold back!

*strikes foward*

Walhart: *blocks* Good.

Lucina: That's it?

Walhart: Got any other special techniques?

Lucina: No. I wouldn't say I'm a crafty soldier.

Walhart: Strength is all that matters!

Lucina: And so is skill.

Walhart: Prove it.

Lucina: You prove yourself as well.

Walhart: How will we prove ourselves, the great Lucina?!

Lucina: Well, you can come join me and Chrom on our next skirmish. See you then. *leaves*

Walhart: And now I leave.

( **A Rank Support** )

Lucina: So, what did you think?

Walhart: Excellent.

Lucina: Skill is a matter of getting the job done. It does not matter how strong you are, that thought alone.

Walhart: ...

Lucina: I would love for you to realize that. My father tries his best to persuade you all. We want people like you, with only a single mindset to think about battles in a new, reasonable perspective.

Walhart: I suppose so, as long as the enemy suffers a painful death. Hahaha!

Lucina: I guess I'll see things the way you do too.

Walhart: Great.

Lucina: This was a great discussion we got to take part in.

Walhart: Entertaining, whether it be you or Chrom. Well then, goodbye.

Lucina: Alright, bye.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucina and Nah

( **C Rank Support** )

Lucina: What in the heavens?!

Nah: Y-Yes, Lucina?

Lucina: You know me?

Nah: You have quite a name for yourself around camp. Legend says you're the strongest child who derived from the future.

Lucina: I wouldn't say all of that has merit.

Nah: Aw, don't be modest. Enjoy your title.

Lucina: It's not a game. This is war, life or death!

Nah: True.

Lucina: Are you a dragon?

Nah: Wow, that sure was random. Yes I am.

Lucina: Perfect. I'm currently doing studies on your kind. Would you care to explain more?

Nah: Eh em. I'm still partially human, y'know.

Lucina: Don't worry, I'm not worried.

Nah: Fair enough. We shall exchange information.

Lucina: Okay.

Nah: Now where should I start?

 **(B Rank Support** )

Nah: I am nothing more than an endangered dragon. Not of any significance. Go on.

Lucina: That's false. I would love to be a dragon. They can do so many things.

Nah: The point is, WE are not safe. And apparently my senses warn me that I am not as well.

Lucina: Oh god...

Nah: D-Do you have...a wyrmslayer?

Lucina: My apologies! I do not intend to hurt you.

(Nah transforms into a dragon but flies away)

Lucina: Wait! Nah!

( **A Rank Support** )

Lucina: There you are!

Nah: Get away from me! I won't back down easily. I don't care how strong you are!

Lucina: I just wanted to get a sample of your dragon skin. That is all. No intention on harm.

Nah: Nice try!

(Nah charges up her dragon breath using all of her energy. Her energy begins to run out and she collaspes from the sky to the ground)

Lucina: Nah, are you okay? Nah!

(Nah wakes up moments later)

Nah: ...

Lucina: I'll help you. *lends Nah a hand*

(Nah reluctantly grabs Lucina's hand and pulls herself up)

Nah: Wow, I uh...freaked out back there.

Lucina: Are you alright? That's my main concern!

Nah: Yes I am. I apologize, for trying to attack you. I realized not all of you are evil.

Lucina: What do you mean "all of you"?

Nah: I forgot to mention how in my town there were always these foreign bladewielders who would scavenge the town. Rob us all, threaten to kill my kind. I'm used to being on high vigilance. They carried around wyrmslayers.

*gulps*

Lucina: Sorry to hear that. But these are for OTHER bad dragons. Which we don't see often.

Nah: I'm glad I came to my senses and understood. We shouldn't be fighting because. We should be fighting for the same cause!

Lucina: Great.

Nah: Let me see that.

(Lucina hands Nah the wyrmslayer sword. Nah shivers then destroys the sword)

Nah: Heh, you'll never know.

Lucina: *grins* Ah, Nah.

Nah: You sure are interesting, you know Lucina?

Lucina: Same to you.

Nah: I'll be on my way now. *leaves*

Lucina: Goodbye.

(Lucina walks to the barrack closet where a load of wyrmslayers rest stacked upon each other. She takes one and conceals it and sheaths it.

Lucina: Hm, you'll never know.


	13. Chapter 13

Vaike and Tiki

( **C Rank Support** )

Vaike: Well, if it isn't a sophisticated folk standin' around. How are ya?

Tiki: ...

Vaike: I'm talking to you, beautiful.

Tiki: ...

Vaike: Was it something I said?

Tiki: ...

Vaike: EXCUSE ME?!

Tiki: *exhales* Yes...?

Vaike: Teach's talkin' to ya. Learn some manners!

Tiki: Well, I don't need to worry about you.

Vaike: Hey! We protected you. Chrom brought you in. Just as he did with Robin.

Tiki: Do not bring Robin into this...

Vaike: Ahahaha. Why, because Robin's a little weakling—wait, I'm joking. Don't tell em' I said that.

Tiki: Fine. Good day to you. *leaves*

Vaike: *groans* Everyone here will learn to love the Vaike!

( **B Rank Support** )

Tiki: You're that man from before.

Vaike: Vaike! I heard your name was Tiki.

Tiki: Correct.

Vaike: I ALSO heard that you and Chrom have some sort of connection. Is that true?

Tiki: Yes.

Vaike: Well, back off lady! Chrom is my rival, you go find your own. There's plenty of people in this army.

Tiki: You are misunderstanding me, and so am I to you.

Vaike: Whatever.

Tiki: I don't mean to get in the way of your relationships...

Vaike: What are you goin' on about?

Tiki: I did not know you loved Chrom so much.

Vaike: N-No, I don't! We're eternal rivals, that's all.

Tiki: *giggles* *walks off*

Vaike: Teach will not be known as—*sigh* Another day, another chance of redemption.

( **A Rank Support** )

Tiki: Vaike. Did you come to speak to me about Chrom?

Vaike: I guess!

Tiki: About your love with Chrom?

Vaike: *blushes* Not that Tiki!

Tiki: *laughs then regains calm manner* Ehem. I respect you, actually.

Vaike: Are you sure? 'Cuz you think Teach is a laughing stock apparently!

Tiki: I'm just joking with you. After all, I don't get many chances to do so.

Vaike: Why? The war settled down a little.

Tiki: You see, I am actually part dragon. I am also older than the army combined.

Vaike: Wow, that's like er, two thousand hundred one million ah...(where's Miriel intelligence when I need it?)

Tiki: ...I am a special dragon. You, Chrom, and the others have done a great job at taking care for me.

Vaike: You can fight pretty well for your age and form. You dragons are a thing not to be reckoning with.

Tiki: Thank you Vaike, for understanding me.

Vaike: Ah, you're welcome Tiki!

Good day to ya'

Tiki: You too. Bye. *vanishes*

Vaike: *shrudders*

( **S Rank Support *cringe*** )

Vaike: Hello Tiki. I am back to hear more of your intelligent information you have to offer.

Tiki: Great. There's something else on my mind.

Vaike: What is it?

Tiki: Something you'd be glad to hear.

Vaike: Chrom got pants'd?!

(Vaike laughs. Tiki reluctantly laughs too)

Tiki: No no no. Actually it has something to do with the two of us.

Vaike: Someone's gonna help the two of us pants Chrom?

Tiki: No Vaike. I love you. *blushes*

Vaike: ...Well, ah. That was unexpected, but expect this! I love as well. I was afraid to tell you.

Tiki: I'm glad you told me. Now, will you swear to live by my side, from present to future? Be there when needed most.

Vaike: Of course, milady. *hugs*

*tries to kiss Tiki but she backs up*

Tiki: I have to nap now. See you later, Teach. *leaves*

(Vaike starts to do his victory dance)

Vaike: Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah, I got me a lady, and a fine one at that. Har har har!

Chrom: *grins* Told you it would work.

Vaike: Thank you buddy.

(Vaike hugs Chrom tight and kisses him)

Chrom: V-Vaike?!

Lissa: Ahahahahaha! I HAVE to tell Maribelle this. *runs away*

Vaike: Get back here!

Chrom: Lissa!

(Chrom and Vaike chase a silly Lissa out of the room)


	14. Chapter 14

Vaike and Henry

( **C Rank Support** )

Vaike: Healer! Healer! I need a healer.

Henry: Yikes! Calm down fella. I'm trying to catch this rabbit. You've nearly scared it away.

Vaike: Who cares about a rabbit when Frederick's bringing in the big guns! And by guns, I mean lots of bear meat, not guns.

Henry: Hahaha, I know noodlebrain.

Vaike: Are you still plannin' on cooking that rabbit up?

Henry: Well, no actually. I'm going to extract the blood out of its system. Whew, this is gonna be so good!

Vaike: Gross, Mr. Mage.

Henry: I don't know if you've noticed, but I love the sight of blood. The smell too. And the taste! Maybe the feel, even.

Vaike: Shut up! I need a healer.

Henry: Maribelle should be around in the barracks. Try there.

Vaike: Got it, Mageman.

Henry: The name's Henry.

Vaike: I'm Teach! (Vaike...) I'll be on my way.

(Henry drags the rabbit with a trap. Vaike goes to the barracks)

 **(B Rank Support** )

Vaike: Thank you Maribelle!

Maribelle: Your welcome. *walks off*

Vaike: Now, off to find this secret spice the royalty twins have been buggin' me about!

Henry: Teach! Teach! Wait up!

Vaike: *groans very loudly*

Henry: We won't get anything done with that attitude! C'mon.

Vaike: I'm gonna search for some of the spices Chrom and Lissa want me to get. Join if you want.

Henry: Sure! You know what they say. Four hands covered in blood is better than two!

Vaike: Who says that?!

Henry: I say that.

Vaike: *shakes head back and forth in disagreement then continues searching*

Henry: Almost time for dinner.

Vaike: You're right. Found the spice yet?

Henry: Right here Teach!

Vaike: Thank you servant.

Henry: ...

Vaike: Let's go! They need this spice. It's the final ingredient in the dish.

Henry: I'm right behind you.

( **A Rank Support** )

Vaike: How was the dinner?

Henry: Unpleasant.

Vaike: It was a little plain. I for one thought the spice would've helped the dish. Turns out I was wrong.

Henry: That's what happens when we have the same ol' people in the kitchen cooking.

Vaike: They should let us cook one day. With all of those cooking contests me and Chrom had, mines will certainly not disappoint.

Henry: Yeppity yep. Say, that's a cool axe you have.

Vaike: Thank you. Your tome looks wicked too.

Henry: This is when it isn't covered in blood.

Vaike: ...Uh huh. Say, think you could ever teach me the gift of dark magic. When me and Chrom train, I want to surprise him.

Henry: *laughs* We could work something out.

Vaike: Great. Teach—I mean me, Vaike, will teach you about the awesomeness of wielding an axe.

Henry: Cool. I'm going outside for some sightseeing. Care to join? It's a little chilly out though.

Vaike: You're right. It is chilly. I'll join, but let me wear one of your dark mage garbs please.

Henry: I shall not object!

(Henry gives Vaike one of his spare outfits)

Vaike: Lead the way, Henry!


	15. Chapter 15

Vaike and Basilio

( **C Rank Support** )

Vaike: Who's up for a challenge?

Basilio: This guy!

Vaike: Well then, you just screwed yourself then, fella'

Basilio: What do you mean?

Vaike: I ain't holdin' back, no matter who's fightin' this time!

Basilio: I volunteer Lon'qu, my highest skilled lad to fight you. One on one, no distractions.

Be at the training dojo around sunset. Don't be late. *leaves*

Vaike: Wait up! Basilio! Argh. Geez, how am I going to fight Lon'qu? I mean he's very clever and powerful. He'll read me like a book...*sigh*

( **B Rank Support** )

Basilio: How was it?

Vaike: You were there!

Basilio: You know, I mean, how did ya' feel?

Vaike: Like a warrior.

Basilio: Lon'qu clearly read you. So can I at this very moment.

Vaike: I don't know, I'm feelin' quite obvious today.

Basilio: There's no way to show obviousness so, nice try.

Vaike: Aghhh! He's good.

Basilio: You up for a rematch?

Vaike: Um, y'know the sword's natural advantage is that it beats the axe, and—

Basilio: No excuses!

Vaike: Do you mind helping me?

Basilio: How?

Vaike: Spar with me, give me some tips!

Basilio: You seem desperate enough. Deal.

Vaike: Awesome!

(Basilio and Vaike begin to train in preparation for Vaike's next duel with Lon'qu)

( **A Rank Support** )

Vaike: How'd I do?

Basilio: Amazing. You managed to tire the lonewolf out. Even got in a few hits.

Vaike: And I lost...

Basilio: I'm proud of you. So is Chrom.

Vaike: He is?

Basilio: Me and most of the others are well aware of how interested you are in Chrom. He was there, watching from afar. I'd say he was impressed.

Vaike: ...

Basilio: You are his best axe guy.

Vaike: I'm flattered.

Basilio: Would you be interested in training with Lon'qu more often? And me as well?

Vaike: I don't know what to say! Yes. That would make me be just as strong of Chrom. Maybe even get me there on that road.

Basilio: Heh, thanks Vaike. Whatever you say (whatever you think)


	16. Chapter 16

Lon'qu and Gaius

{ _Continuation_ _from the Summer Scramble_ _Conversation brought up in the_ _academy_ }

( **C Rank Support** )

Lon'qu: Well if it isn't the man who loves sweets? How many critters crawled up on you lately?

Gaius: Oh, I get it. You're reminding me of that day we all went out to the beach. Real funny.

Lon'qu: Heh, what a laugh.

Gaius: Listen up, I know your secret too!

Lon'qu: Spill it out.

Gaius: You're afraid of girls. Women! Hah, well I have the best idea in mind. Hope you're up for it. Or better yet, you won't have a choice.

Lon'qu: Nice try. As a skilled man of the blade, I will not fall for any tricks.

Gaius: Yeah, we'll see edgelord...*leaves*

Lon'qu: *twirls Killing Edge* Guess I must stay viligant.

( **B Rank Support** )

Gaius: Guess what?

Lon'qu: Don't care for what you are going to tell me.

Gaius: You should; it involves you.

Lon'qu: ...

Gaius: You, are now entered into a tournament. Your first opponent, you ask? The best foreign female swordmaster.

Lon'qu: Hrm. You should inspect your room a little more closely. There are friends in there.

Gaius: ...*gasp* You've better not have!

Lon'qu: *grins*

Gaius: What's your problem? Infesting my room with...bugs!

Lon'qu: They sure do love candy.

Gaius: Drat, they aren't going to go away. They'll scare everyone else who tries to clean them off.

Anyhow your tournament almost starts!

Lon'qu: *sigh* Can't be a no-show! Also, the bugs, especially the huge mama and papa bugs are eating through your stash. Bye. *leaves*

Gaius: My stash! I have to do something!

( **A Rank Support** )

Lon'qu: Gaius.

Gaius: Lon'qu.

Lon'qu: How'd it go?

Gaius: *sigh* My stash is gone. I think I'm going to cry, man.

Lon'qu: Relax. I'll buy you a new one.

Gaius: You'd really do that for me? After all we've been through?

Lon'qu: I suppose it's the best I can do. About the tournament-

Gaius: I know, I know! You faced your fear, the woman was bested in battle.

Lon'qu: ...No. I've lost.

Gaius: There's no shame to it! Look, I'll book you a new entry. Problem solved. Unless...

Lon'qu: Yes?

Gaius: You would like to try...a double duel with me. Help me battle in the Doubles tournament.

Lon'qu: Sounds fair. We'd be a great team.

Gaius: Are you going to help me with my problem?

Lon'qu: The bugs? Glad to help.

Gaius: Thank you. I don't want you to think I'm scared of bugs by the way either. *smiles*

Lon'qu: Whatever you say, Gaius.

(The duo successfully clean up the bugs and Lon'qu replaces Gaius' stash of sugary sweets)

Lon'qu: There we go! Back to normal.

Gaius: Ready for the tournament?

Lon'qu: Got my killer blade. You.

Gaius: Mines concealed buddy!

Lon'qu: Great. Onto the tournament.


	17. Chapter 17

Lon'qu and Libra

( **C Rank Support** )

Lon'qu: Anyone paired up with me to train today?

Libra: I am. Prepare yourself! *smiles*

Lon'qu: Not you!

Libra: Whaa? W-Why?

Lon'qu: You remind me of a..female.

Libra: That is an awfully rude thing to say. Why don't we stem some of that rudeness and convert it to eagerness to battle me?

Lon'qu: No.

Libra: I don't see why you won't fight me. Is it something I said?

Lon'qu: It's how you look. Take that anyway you must.

Libra: Forget my offer. Good day to you. *leaves*

Lon'qu: Why don't they ever leave me be?

( **B Rank Support** )

Lon'qu: Oh gods. Today, Libra's assigned to train with me. *sigh* Why Frederick...

Libra: Hello, Lon'qu.

Lon'qu: What happened to your hair?

Libra: I donated it.

Lon'qu: ...

Libra: Just a joke, sir. It is in a ponytail. Happy to announce it won't get in the way.

Lon'qu: Maybe I should go through with this...

Libra: Excellent idea, Lon'qu. We all need to adapt to another's fighting styles. I could learn something about a highly skilled swordmaster like you.

Lon'qu: Thank you. Let's get this over with.

(Lon'qu and Libra train together)

( **A Rank Support** )

Libra: I wanted to talk to you.

Lon'qu: I'm all ears.

Libra: Our training the other day really put things in perspective.

Lon'qu: Right.

Libra: You were also the most intertaining training partner I crossed weapons with. I told you it was a good idea to train with new people. Uncomfortable or not.

Lon'qu: I must admit, that felt great.

Libra: *giggles* *changes hair back to ponytail* I like doing this, it's fun.

Lon'qu: Whatever makes you happy.

Libra: Care to help me? I have children that need to be calmed down outside.

Lon'qu: I will try.

Libra: Nice.

Lon'qu: ...

(Lon'qu and Libra go outside to reach the children)


	18. Chapter 18

Lon'qu and Chrom

(C Rank Support)

(The group visits the old Harvest Festival again. There, a confused Lon'qu sits on a bench alone.)

Chrom: Want to join me and the guys? We're going to fix the machine that has Lissa's stuck stuffed bear in it.

Lon'qu: No thank you.

Chrom: ...Well, wanna grab some lunch with us? I know you're hungry.

Lon'qu: ...That would be okay.

(After Lunch)

Chrom: See, it was a breath of fresh air!

Lon'qu: But I was outside already...

Chrom: I asked you to come with the rest of us to eat.

Lon'qu: Yes, in a crowded place...

Chrom: I just want to get the whole army to be comfortable with each other. Nothing too complicated.

Lon'qu: You and Lissa always do this. Some of us aren't super social and many others have no interest in getting to know each other.

Chrom: I understand. (But I wonder how Basilio deals with him and Olivia...)

Lon'qu: I'm sorry Chrom.

Chrom: ...All is well, Lon'qu.

Lon'qu: I have proposed a plan to help me get rid of my uneasable pain around... women.

Chrom: Hmm, what is it?

Lon'qu: Allow me to be head chief of the meeting plans today in the barracks.

Chrom: Well, yeah. I guess...Frederick always gives the speech. Today you shall do it.

Lon'qu: Okay. Hope I don't mess this up.

(B Rank Support)

Chrom: Lon'qu?

Lon'qu: Yes Captain?

Chrom: That was great. Many compliments were given to me about you. Well done.

Lon'qu: ...

Chrom: Okay, there were also...complaints...

Lon'qu: Yes, tell me...

Chrom: Well, for starters you've made awkward eye contact around the room. It was a bit distracting for the rest of us to hear you out properly.

Lon'qu: *lets out a breath* I knew it.

Chrom: I had no problems with it, believe it or not. I'm proud of you hosting the meeting. There aren't many others with great leadership skills that compare to yours!

Lon'qu: I'll give that compliment to you.

Chrom: No! It's yours to keep, friend.

Lon'qu: Thank you.

Chrom: Are you interested in hosting the next meeting plan? You don't have to do it if it makes you feel uncomfortable.

Lon'qu: ...I think I can handle it.

Chrom: Great! Remember, natural eye contact, okay?

Lon'qu: Yes, I can manage.

Chrom: Good. See you there. *leaves*

Lon'qu: ...Awkward, huh?

(A Rank Support)

Chrom: Lon'qu. Good eye contact.

Lon'qu: Appreciated.

Chrom: This time, your speech was a little...

Lon'qu: I put all of my efforts into eye contact. So much that the speech faded out in my mind.

Chrom: Listen to me, being unique is a great trait to have in this army. Having a fear does not make you any less of a soldier, so never think that.

Lon'qu: Right. It was good to hear that from you. Maybe this time my speech and eye contact will be less awkward.

Chrom: Hosting another meeting?

Lon'qu: Sure.

Chrom: Sounds like fun, and looks fun as well. You don't mind if I join in?

Lon'qu: Feel free to help.

Chrom: Anytime. Let's prepare now while we have free time on our hands.

Lon'qu: Good idea.


	19. Chapter 19

Tharja and Sully

( **C Rank Support** )

Sully: Hey you! Come help me cook this bear meat. We're having this tonight!

Tharja: You seem very prideful. What's this about?

Sully: Har har, no big deal. Just need a hand with this cooking.

Tharja: It's your day to cook. Not mine. Matter of fact, I don't even cook.

Sully: But everyone cooks here!

Tharja: I know that I don't. So everyone, but me.

Sully: And just what is it that makes you a special case. What prohibits you from cooking?

Tharja: I don't go crazy over a pile of animal remains like the rest of you people do on a daily basis. That's that...

Sully: I'll have you know, food is food! You'll never know when your last meal will be.

Tharja: Do you think I hate all food entirely?

Sully: Don't know. I DO know that you never answered my question. Why don't you cook?

Tharja: I told Chrom I'm not able to cook. Hehehe...

Sully: Hm.

Tharja: What? My last attempt of cooking was to cook up a couple of vegetables.

Sully: Nice. Help me make the vegetables then!

Tharja: Vegetables...with meat?

Sully: Yeah, I know the meat disgusts you. These veggies have the same effect on me.

Tharja: Somehow you stay extraordinarily fit. Fascinating...

Sully: Thank you. So, shall we get started?

( **B Rank Support** )

Sully: Here's your space. And your cutting knife. Careful! I know how wicked you mages can be.

Tharja: *grabs tiny knife* *hands over huge knife* Here. I know how you knights love to mindlessly chop anything in your paths.

Sully: Ahhh, drop it. Just cut the vegetables. Dinner's in a few hours.

Tharja: You started this, whatever your name is!

Sully: The name's Sully. Best bear meat-catcher around. *whispers* And also the best at cookin' it. Don't tell Frederick.

Tharja: It's Tharja. Also, duly noted.

Sully: *finished cutting and cleaning bear meat then cooks it* There we are!

Tharja: Now we have the veggies to go.

Sully: *hands extra vegetables* You could at least be more optimistic.

Tharja: Yay, meat and vegetables. The best of both worlds.

Sully: Hahaha there we go (sarcasm or not...)

Tharja: And now, we wait.

Sully: I'll run along. Be back to check on it.

Tharja: Me too. Goodbye. *leaves*

Sully: Adios. *leaves*

( **A Rank Support** )

Sully: Hey, Tharja, is it?

Tharja: Yes. Sully?

Sully: Can you—can you help me make dessert?

Tharja: *face reddens* How do you know I know how to make dessert?

Sully: I read that it is a tradition for Plegians to be gifted at baking desserts for Plegia.

Tharja: You've read correctly, I'm afraid.

Sully: *laughs*

Tharja: Okay, I'll help you.

Sully: You take the lead just in case. Last time, me baking a cake and pie did not go too well.

Tharja: What happened?

Sully: It...burned.

Tharja: Worry not, Sully. Watch how it is done from a professional baker.

Sully: The good thing is—the cake will be finished on time with the food.

Tharja: For the others, the cake will be worth it, trust me. *giggles*

Sully: *squints* Er...okay...


	20. Chapter 20

Tharja and Gangrel

( **C Rank Support** )

Gangrel: Ah, if it isn't Tharja!

How do you do?

Tharja: Oh. You're that guy. Gangrel.

Gangrel: Yes. I am. Former Plegian. Just like you.

Tharja: Let's forget about the past, Gangrel.

Gangrel: Ohoho, it is fun to converse about this.

Tharja: Not really. In Plegia, we had no freedom. Here, I have my own comfort zone to myself.

Gangrel: What could ol' heartbreaken Tharja ever mean? Boo hoo.

Tharja: Idiot. I'm saying that it is much more comfortable here.

Gangrel: How dare you speak foul to someone of higher power!

Tharja: We're not in Plegia anymore. Snap out it it, sheesh.

Gangrel: Hmph. This conversations over for now.

*casts a hex which makes himself disappear*

Tharja: ...

(Tharja does the same)

( **B Rank Support** )

Tharja: Mad-King. Gangrel.

Gangrel: Have anything interesting to say this time?

Tharja: About our conversation involving Plegia—

Gangrel: Yeeessss?

Tharja: I was wondering—if you were still there, what would you have done.

Gangrel: Obviously not be here.

Tharja: What will it take for me to get a serious answer?

Gangrel: Hahaha, ask Henry of course. Ehehem. Just joking.

Tharja: ...

Gangrel: I would of continued to fight. But you, you are different. You are letting your pessimism get the upper hand.

Tharja: Wow, you're one to talk.

Gangrel: Don't be silly girl. I'm never pessimistic.

Tharja: That is, until you allied with Chrom's side. Just like me and Henry.

Gangrel: I suppose we were all connected with Lady Emmeryn herself...

Tharja: Yes. That must be the answer. I always seem to forget. *walks off* Bye.

Gangrel: Bye. (Hm, that was strange.)

( **A Rank Support** )

Tharja: I spoke with Henry about this.

Gangrel: How'd it go?

Tharja: He was right—siding with the good guys really changed us for the better.

Gangrel: I'm glad. Boy, it sure is awkward for me to walk around camp knowing I was a former enemy to most of us.

Tharja: I now realize that I must appreciate this life I have even more.

Gangrel: Right. Who knows what Chrom could be capable of doing to us back in Plegia.

Tharja: On the safe side, I wanted to join—I was going to join his cause anyway.

Gangrel: Promise me Tharja, you do what's best for you. Not Chrom. Who cares about what he has to say.

Tharja: Got it, King Gangrel. Sounds weird to say again...

Gangrel: It takes time to get used to things.

Tharja: Hey, wanna get together with me and Henry? We're going to remininsce about the old Plegian times. Fun.

Gangrel: Sure.


	21. Chapter 21

Tharja and Ricken

( **C Rank Support** )

Ricken: Tharja, what are you doing here?

Tharja: I need a new tome.

Ricken: This is my secret service. No one else shall know where I get my tomes from.

Tharja: You're not special. I have my secrets too.

Ricken: Oh yeah? Well, my tomes have a hint of extra intelligence embodied on the pages.

Tharja: You're boring me with all of your nerdy talk.

Ricken: I don't recall your brain being the most AVERAGE around...

Tharja: You've got it all wrong. I am clever, wise, I wouldn't say I'm a GENIUS.

Ricken: Sadly, I'm not clever. *frowns*

Tharja: Ah, cheer up Ricken. You have much more cleverness in the army than lots of boneheads combined.

Ricken: ...Thank you. Gotta go now. Bye bye.

Tharja: *sigh*

( **B Rank Support** )

Ricken: I'm here! I'm here!

Tharja: W—What?! Why are you here...?

Ricken: You're going to teach me how to be more clever and wise.

Tharja: That really can't be replicated. It's more of a "over-time" thing. Best method anyway is time.

Ricken: Is this all it takes to be clever? A lost mind with lost thoughts in it?

Tharja: Which sounds like your mind right now.

Ricken: *takes notes* Aha aha. Good mentions.

Tharja: *facepalm*

Ricken: There. Okay. I'll incorporate this into my current lifestyle. *runs off*

Tharja: *groans* Why?

( **A Rank Support** )

Tharja: Hey Ricken. About the notes and such—

Ricken: Ah, Tharja. *sigh* What do you want?

Tharja: You're sighing!?

Ricken: Yep, whatever you say.

Tharja: What is wrong with you?

Ricken: Nothing, to be honest. Just being the clever handsome man I am. *smiles*

Tharja: No no no. Stop acting too wise.

Ricken: But it's fun! It's— *faints*

(Tharja smacks Ricken)

Ricken: Hhhh, sorry.

Tharja: You're back to normal?

Ricken: I sure am. Thank you Tharja. That slap snapped me out of it.

Tharja: No problem Ricken. Our delusions sure do get the better of us.

Ricken: Good for you to aid me. Goodday to you.

(Tharja waves)

( **S Rank Support *cringe*** )

Ricken: Tharja.

Tharja: Ricken. Want to speak.

Ricken: Sure.

Tharja: Okay..I—

Ricken: Let me show you something really quick.

(Ricken hides behind the door, then walks out)

Tharja: You have a robe. Looks like the one Robin has.

Ricken: I know you love Robin to death and all. I still wanted to ask you, will you marry me. *holds out ring*

(Tharja cannot resist but she didn't resist anyway)

Tharja: Thank you Ricken. Yes!

(They both hug)

Ricken: I invite you...to a picnic, with me.

Tharja: I can't wait.

(They both walk outside to a picnic and eat)


	22. Chapter 22

Donnel and Priam

( **C Rank Support** )

Donnel: Fellur! Hay! Hero man.

Priam: *sighs deeply*

Donnel: I'm your number one fan.

Priam: Huh?

Donnel: I've seen ya on the battlefield. You're amazin'

Priam: ...Oh. That. It's nothing really.

Donnel: Nothin'? You sir sure is mighty modest.

Priam: Right. I am nothing to brag about! Nice of you to say this though.

Donnel: I was hopin' you train me.

Priam: T-Train you?! Why me?

Donnel: You know, so I could be just as strong as you. Maybe even catch up to the rest of the guys.

Priam: Eheheh, I could try, villager.

Donnel: Thank you sir!

Priam: Meet me here, about quarter to five. Good?

Donnel: Yessir!

Priam: Excellent, pupil. See you then.

(Donnel jumps up and down excited)

Donnel: Wooowee!

 **(B Rank Support** )

Priam: Ah. You made it.

Donnel: Why wouldn't I? The name is Donnel. Donnel Tinhead.

Priam: *lets out a small laugh* Nice to meet you, Tinhead.

Donnel: I am too hype right about now.

Priam: Great to hear. Now, get out your weapon of choice.

Donnel: Here's it right here, sir!

(Donnel picks up his Silver Lance)

Priam: Wow, great weapon.

(Priam takes out his Ragnell sword. Donnel gulps and sweats)

Donnel: (What have I gotten myself into...?) R-Ready.

(Priam charges. Donnel brushes the attack off. Priam leaps into the air with a mighty blow. Donnel avoids and knocks Priam off his feet.)

Priam: Hm. I am impressed. I think you're ready to learn the basics of Aether.

Donnel: Aether?!

Priam: Yes, yes. Apparently you must have some sort of secret. Some sort of tricks. Maybe I'm clueless and it is actual skill.

Donnel: Woah. It's my turn for night patrol. Gotta start early. We can finish this conversation later. Cheers, Priam!

Priam: Have a great day.

(They both leave)

( **A Rank Support** )

Donnel: Priam? In the castle? Didn't expect this.

Priam: Donnel. That was some amazing sparring the other day.

I was hoping you could be more clear on how you sweeped a descendant of the legendary Ike off of his feet. The descendant being...me.

Donnel: Nothing to it! You just have to believe in the good ol' Aptitude.

Priam: Your attitude?

Donnel: No. Aptitude. A very disciplined skill to know. Just as important as Aether.

Priam: Maybe one day you will help me grasp the concept of this skill you call "Aptitude."

Donnel: I'd be delighted to! I would love to learn how to pull off an Aether.

Priam: That can be arranged.

You have my thanks, Donnel. You are a gifted villager. The villages' fate lies within your hands. Never stop fighting for what you believe in.

Donnel: Understood, Priam.

Priam: For some reason, I get the sense that you are definitely stronger and skilled than majority of this army. You let your fighting speak for itself. I'm honored.

Donnel: Me too. It was great learnin' from ya! Bye. *walks off*

Priam: Same here, Donnel. Same here. Goodbye. *leaves*

(Donnel and Priam go their separate ways)


	23. Chapter 23

Donnel and Vincent

( **C Rank Support** )

Donnel: Hey there! Victor! Victor?

Vincent: I ain't Victor. I'm his twin brother Vincent.

Donnel: Oh, hai dere Vincent.

Whacha up tew?

Vincent: Ah, nothing much. Just tryin' to get these crops off the ground.

Donnel: Need help with that?

Vincent: Ah no. You don't need to.

Donnel: Be right back. I got some tools for ya! Gotta fetch em'.

Vincent: *mumbles* You're too kind...

(Donnel fetches the tools and brings them to Vincent)

Vincent: Thank you.

(Vincent grows angered and breaks the materials in half out of anger)

Donnel: Wha—What was that for?

Vincent: I'm sorry. I tend to grow quite angry. Having a weapon in hand only makes it worse.

Donnel: Weapon? Whatcha ramblin' bout'?

Vincent: It's nothing personal.

Donnel: Sounds very personal. Tell me. I'll try to help.

Vincent: N-No. I'd rather not. *leaves*

Donnel: What was the matter with that guy?

( **B Rank Support** )

Vincent: *sigh*

Donnel: Ha! Found ya! *grins*

Vincent: YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE, VILLAGER BOY? Hmph. You actually know how to grow things. And I don't.

Donnel: It that what is bothering you?

Vincent: The thoughts of my childhood are. There you have it!

Donnel: ...

Vincent: As children, me and Victor once had to stay at a farmhouse temporarily while our other area took part in a war.

Donnel: Ahah.

Vincent: Me and Victor would usually have to cook. Cook whatever we find. Many times, we wouldn't find a thing. Other times, we ran off to far from the farm and got punished for it.

Donnel: Sounds sad. Gladly, you'll never have ta worry bout' any of that stuff anymore.

Vincent: You do not understand. We were shunned for being unable to grow vegetables. If we couldn't bring food to the farmhouse for more than a couple of days and grow it, we were ordered to leave. And so it happened. Me and Victor grew up very different from how we were originally raised.

Donnel: ...Mmm. It's not so bad. At least you're here now. On Chrom's side. Knowing that you'll always be safe.

( **A Rank Support** )

Donnel: Tell me more.

Vincent: I guess that's what bothers me.

Donnel: Sorry to hear.

Vincent: Thank you for hearing me out.

Donnel: No problem Vincent.

Vincent: In fact, you don't mind helping me grow some more vegetables, do you?

Donnel: Of course I'll help.

Vincent: Thank you.

(Donnel and Vincent start planting the seeds down)


	24. Chapter 24

Donnel and Miriel

( **C Rank Support** )

Donnel: Hum da dum.

Miriel: ...Ah? Who's there?

Donnel: Relax Miriel! I ain't gonna hurt ya!

Miriel: You've seemed to have startled me.

Donnel: Reckon I did. Sorry bout' that. That tends to happen.

Miriel: Ah. Why is that?

Donnel: Well er, yep. I know my way around here. By the way, what are you doing so far away from camp anyways?

Miriel: Um, there is a constant amount of screaming and hollering in the camp. I'm afraid I cannot study until action is taken.

Donnel: I agree with ya.

Can't even train and focus on that alone.

Miriel: It takes time to train—or read with all of that noise.

Donnel: Well, now that training's cancelled and you can't read anymore, why dont'cha tag along?

Miriel: ...Mmm. No thank you. I love a great offer, don't get me wrong.

Donnel: Aww. But I wanted to take ya there. Shucks!

Miriel: Well now,I have to hurry along to the shop. Bye. *leaves*

Donnel: *sighs* This gon' be hard.

( **B Rank Support** )

Donnel: Miriel!

Miriel: Ah, hello.

Donnel: How's your day?

Miriel: Splendid. Your day?

Donnel: Great. I'm gonna go to the barracks. They got cool sights ta see there!

Miriel: *sighs*

Donnel: Something wrong Miriel?

Miriel: It's...nothing.

Donnel: Aw, come on! Speak to me this time.

Miriel: Oh well. My special book of studies dear to me...gone.

Donnel: Huh?

Miriel: MY STUDIES. All gone.

Donnel: (Gee, she sure is mad. I gotta cool her off)

Miriel: *exhales* If I try to find it, I will be bombarded with offers. Greetings. Invitations. Possibly compliments...

Donnel: That's nothin' to worry about. I'll come with ya!

Miriel: It's no use, as I have predicted.

Donnel: Hm. Since you are a tad bit insecure, maybe we can hide your face, identity.

Miriel: *frowns* *gasp* That would work, but I'd look like a completely new recruit in the army.

Donnel: For starters, try taking this hat off ya head!

(Donnel swipes the hat off of Miriel's head. Miriel tries to grab the hat, she tries very late.)

Miriel: Wow, I feel empty.

Donnel: This here's ma pot. I keep it on 'cause ma tells me to!

Miriel: *grins* Heheh, you keep your head covered too?

Donnel: That's right.

Miriel: I feel slightly more courageous at the moment. Shall we move on?

( **A Rank Support** )

Donnel: See? No one noticed ya!

Miriel: Except that certain men were engaging in the act of flirtation.

Donnel: *blush* Well ah...that can't be stopped.

Miriel: ...

Donnel: I figured you'd like attention seeing how curious you can be with people.

Miriel: It is strictly for scientific purposes. Nothing more, nothing less.

Donnel: *scratches head* Apologies ma'am.

Miriel: Accepted.

Donnel: I found your hard cover book. Y'know, the one carrying your stuides around.

Miriel: Thank you, Donnel. I have to go put this book up. See you another time. *walks off*

Donnel: Bye Miriel.

( **S Rank Support *cringe*** )

Donnel: Miriel.

Miriel: Hello. In the need for something?

Donnel: Y-Yes. Quite in need, actually. Ya see—I 've been reading some of them special books they have in the shop. Mighty interestin' I'll tell ya' that.

Miriel: Mhm, go on.

Donnel: You know what else is interesting?

Miriel: ...

Donnel: You. My love for you is.

Miriel: *face reddens* *coughs*

Donnel: Will you be mine Miriel?

Miriel: I don't know what to say.

Donnel: This says alot anyhow. *reveals ring and extra book*

Miriel: Ah. Beautiful. Very sweet Donnel. Yes. Consider us husband and wife.

Donnel: I knew you'd like it. I've been studying ya' since we first laid eye contact on each other.

Miriel: Amazing. You don't judge me either...Great. I know

we were meant to be.

Donnel: *blush* This is the luckiest day of my life.

(Donnel escorts Miriel to camp like a gentleman do)


	25. Chapter 25

_Gaius and Say'ri_

( **C Rank Support** )

Gaius: Ah! *slices training dummy in half*

(Say'ri is seen observing Gaius from a distance)

Gaius: Hyah! Take that sucker! *slashes another dummy into the air*

Say'ri: Admirable.

Gaius: Thank you. It was all in the sweets.

Say'ri: Sweets, you say?

Gaius: Right. These. Sugggggaarrr. *takes out a handful of candies*

Say'ri: Ah those. That's your motivation. Junk?..

Gaius: Hey, I don't tell you how to eat your rice and sushi!

Say'ri: That's very stereo—

Gaius: Well well well. Wanna spar with me?

Say'ri: No reason not to.

Gaius: Cool. I got this one in the bag.

Say'ri: Someone's vain.

Gaius: No. I got this one in the bag. This candy's the hard one that'll stick to your teeth. Marvelous.

Say'ri: The training starts...now!

( **B Rank Support** )

(Gaius and Say'ri train. They exchange blades.)

Say'ri: Excellent defense.

Gaius: Nice offense, Daffodil.

Say'ri: It's Say'ri. Do not try to distract me.

Gaius: You're on!

(Gaius and Say'ri exchange one final hit. Say'ri cracks Gaius' defense.)

Say'ri: Aha.

Gaius: You've got one in Daffodil.

Say'ri: Quit calling me "Daffodil"

Gaius: No.

Say'ri: Rghh. *walks off*

Gaius: *laughs* I love the nicknames. Bubbles...hahahahaha!

( **A Rank Support** )

Gaius: Hey, its that swordlady...—

Say'ri: Rematch. You and me. It's on.

Gaius: *sigh* I'm eating, woman. Can't you see.

Say'ri: A warrior of the sword must always be prepared to face a challenge head-on.

Gaius: After they finish their meal.

(Say'ri swipes the candy to the ground.)

Gaius: Oh no you didn't! *grabs sword*

Say'ri: Not a meal. Candy! Not going to eat it off the ground?

Gaius: Crivens no. It ain't sweet any more. Lets do this!

Chrom: STOP!

Gaius: Blue. What's up?

Say'ri: Chrom?

Chrom: I'm calling this off. No questions asked. *leaves*

(Gaius and Say'ri sigh)

( **S Rank Support *cringe*** )

Say'ri: Gaius. Still want a quick rematch?

Gaius: Er, no. I'm afraid not.

Say'ri: Afraid of this lady kicking your—

Gaius: No no. I'm afraid of something else.

Say'ri: What is that?

Gaius: To confess my love to you. For you to decline.

Say'ri: I'm not a joker type.

Gaius: I'm serious. I love me a serious lady. One that is mature, brave, honorable, beautiful.

Say'ri: ...Um.

Gaius: Well?

Say'ri: The truth is—I love you too. I love the contrast of attention I'm getting from you. It is unusual, but pleasant.

Gaius: So. Want to be husband and wife?

Say'ri: Yes. Gaius. *smiles*

Gaius: Well then my love, we should be on our way.

Say'ri: Okay. I'll head to the camp. If you need me, here's my contact information. *walks off*

Gaius: Yes! Now listen up sweets. She isn't as beautiful as you are. Don't be offended okay? *kisses stash of sweets* Better.

(Gaius stuffs some sweets into his new bag then carries them with him to camp.


	26. Chapter 26

Gerome and Female Morgan

( **C Rank Support** )

Gerome: Hm.

Morgan: Hahah, hey Gerome. How's things?

Gerome: Really? Idle conversation in the time of war?

Morgan: It's not that bad Gerome. We are still human. Don't let war characterize you into something you are not, okay?

Gerome: Whatever. What are you up to?

Morgan: Ah, nothing. Talking to Mr. Serious. Hearing the same ol' responses. *laughs*

Gerome: *sighs*

Morgan: What's wrong?

Gerome: You are acting too carefree. It's time someone taught you discipline.

Morgan: Bring it on!

Gerome: I like to hear that. You'll thank me later.

( **B Rank Support** )

Gerome: Morgan!

Morgan: Yes sir!

Gerome: Stand up straight and appear meaningful.

Morgan: Like this?

Gerome: N-No. No! You are slouching. Up up up.

Morgan: *sigh* *stands up*

Gerome: You're sighing now. See, it was my plan all along.

Morgan: To decrease my value of personality to nothing but a pool of boringness? No thanks.

Gerome: That was rude. Yes.

Morgan: See how you are with me? You can't control how people act, what the say to you or in general. You just have to live on.

Gerome: You ma'am are a great tactician. Expected, just as your father.

Morgan: Thanks. *grins*

Gerome: You're welcome. *looks away*

Morgan: Aww, is Gerome a shy guy?

Gerome: I-I'm not that shy. I just—ugh. *blushes*

(Morgan giggles. Gerome exhales in a depressing tone.)

Morgan: Hey, while we're off topic, can you teach me the basics to riding that dragon you own?

Gerome: You mean my mother's dragon? Minerva...?

Morgan: Whoever's it is! Yes. Please.

Gerome: Why do you want to know how to ride it?

Morgan: Y'know, as a tactician it's best to be studying. Active role in the army, yadayadayada.

Gerome: *sighs*

Morgan: I need to know as much as possible, whether I put use into it or not.

Gerome: You know-it-alls...fine. You can learn. Don't expect it to be a piece of cake.

Morgan: Got it.

 **(A Rank Support** )

Morgan: Like this Gerome?

Gerome: Yes. Hold on to her neck if you need to.

Morgan: Sorry. Too busy slaying enemies to bother with that.

Gerome: You will fall if you don't be careful.

Morgan: I see you riding without holding on all the time.

Gerome: That's because I'm trained to maximum potential.

Morgan: Everyone has much to learn. Can you even use a tome?

Gerome: ...No. All I have is Minerva, my mask, and my trusty axe. I'm set.

Morgan: There it is with you—you only care about yourself, and that dragon!

Gerome: ...

Morgan: Uh, my bad Gerome. I apologize for that sudden outburst. It's just that...

Gerome: Me. Selfishness. Yeah. They go hand-in-hand.

Morgan: I did not mean to upset you.

Gerome: It's fine Morgan. You actually snapped a fair amount of sense in my brain. I appreciate that.

Morgan: *smiles* Aww it's no biggie. Anything else to learn?

Gerome: One more technique. This'll be quick.

( **S Rank Support *cringe*** )

Morgan: Since we're done with all the techniques, why have you called me here?

Gerome: Um, uh. I have an important announcement for you.

Morgan: *yawns* It couldn't have waited until sunrise?...*splashes water onto face to wake up*

Gerome: Morgan, listen to me. You've said some great stuff to me. I took everything you said into consideration. It seems that I have more thougths than I've imagined.

Morgan: Heh, I do too.

Gerome: Eh em. Let's make this brief. I like you. Like you-like you...

Morgan: Aww. *giggles* Love ya too silly.

Gerome: Not a joke Morgan. Serious. I have deep feelings for you.

Morgan: I feel them too Gerome. In my heart.

Gerome: Do you love me back?

Morgan: Yes, of course I do. It's sorta awkward spilling the beans like this.

Gerome: It's how I operate.

Morgan: Well, I'm lovin' it.

Gerome: Maybe...we should get a burger sometime. *grins*

Morgan: *blushes* Aww, I love that blushing of shyness!

Gerome: *blushes more* You...are doing it too.

Morgan: Let's just spend some time with each other.

(Minerva wakes up and roars. Gerome softly massages its back.)

Morgan: The three of us.


	27. Chapter 27

Kellam and Gregor

( **C Rank Support** )

Kellam: Just gonna bring these baskets of apples to the kitchen. Set em' down. No one'll know what hit em'!

(Kellam sets the baskets down. He feels a strange presence staring at him.)

?: Oy.

Kellam: Whaa!

Gregor: Gregor don't hurt ally. Relax with the startling.

Kellam: I'm pretty sure YOU startled ME. That's a first.

Gregor: What is it you mean?

Kellam: Well ah, I tend to scare people off. They think of me as a ghost.

Gregor: Gregor no see ghostly spirits.

Kellam: Good. Someone can actually see me.

Gregor: I feel your pain. I am old guy. People forget I fight too.

Kellam: You have it easy. Remember, they can see you.

Gregor: Huh?

Kellam: I'm never noticed around here.

Gregor: Gregor thinks you are outshined.

Kellam: Good point. More interesting stuff happens commonly around camp. Nothing to do with me.

Gregor: Yes.

Kellam: So, I have to be more...present.

Gregor: Gregor says yes.

Kellam: Awesome! Thank you Gregor! *runs off*

Gregor: Wait up.

( **B Rank Support** )

Kellam: Yes Gregor! It worked! *smiles*

Gregor: Gregor knew his plan was genius.

Kellam: For only the bad guys. *frowns*

Gregor: What you say?

Kellam: Kellam says it only work for bad guys. Gregor understand?

Gregor: Yes. Gregor plan contain loophole.

Kellam: *groans*

Gregor: Can I help?

Kellam: I don't see why not. Maybe you'll come up with something genius again. Who knows?

Gregor: Gregor knows.

Kellam: Mhm. What's plan B?

(Gregor helps Kellam out of his armor)

Kellam: It's been long...

Gregor: There. Annnnddd...

(Gregor poured perfume onto Kellam's whole body.

Kellam: Where'd you get this stuff from?

Gregor: Gregor would mind business if Gregor were you.

Kellam: ...Ooookayyyyy? Let er' rip!

(Gregor walks Kellam outside)

( **A Rank Support** )

Gregor: Kellam. How did it go?

Kellam: I did not get noticed. In fact, I've been trampled on like a stampede of animals approaching a buffet of food.

Gregor: Gregor liking the sounding of that. Gregor thinks it'll never work out. Why even try? Enjoy your invisibleness buddy.

Kellam: I suppose you DO have a point.

Gregor: I can see you. Remember that. Now, want to join Gregor?

Kellam: Sure.

(The duo walk outside to the main area of camp)


	28. Chapter 28

Cordelia and Chrom

( **C Rank Support** )

Cordelia: Everyone's booked. Anyone want to be my sparring partner?

Chrom: I will. Seems the two of us were left out.

Cordelia: How could YOU out of all people be left out? I mean you're very handsome *blush* and I er– um, my apologies milord. That didn't mean to come out.

Chrom: It's okay. Lets just focus on the training.

Cordelia: It'd be great if we could keep a conversation going while we're at it.

Chrom: Eh, why not?

(Chrom and Cordelia train together.)

Cordelia: So, how is everything going for you?

Chrom: Good. Nothing major.

Cordelia: I love this moment.

Chrom: *blushes* W-What?

Cordelia: I finally get to talk to you. Everyone else always gets the chance and I don't.

Chrom: Let it be known that you're my favorite person to talk to. You aren't insanely shy or obnoxious so there's that.

(They both exchange a laugh.)

Cordelia: Thank you. You fight as great as you look.

Chrom: Ah, appearance is nothing!

Cordelia: But you're a prince. Are you really going to object?

Chrom: Us princes are not all the same.

Cordelia: That's what I like about you. Also-

Frederick: Milord! Important emergency! Quickly, follow me!

Chrom: Whah?!

(Frederick drags Chrom away)

( **B Rank Support** )

Cordelia: Gee, this always happens.

Chrom: Hey there!

Cordelia: You're back. What was the emergency...?

Chrom: Ah, Frederick needed my help to stop a burning fire not too far from the camp trail.

Cordelia: Fire?

Chrom: Yes. Not everyone knows what they're doing.

Cordelia: We all get bored and curious sometimes.

Chrom: You're right.

Cordelia: Um, captain. Can you help me arrange the spare weapons?

Chrom: Sure.

(They organize the weapons.)

Cordelia: Can you help me separate the broken ones from the fixed?

Chrom: Okay.

(They separate the weapons into two piles.)

Cordelia: Also..

Chrom: Um, I gotta get going. Bye.

Cordelia: Wait, I-

(Chrom hurries, on his way outside.)

Cordelia: And, like that, he's off.

( **A Rank Support** )

Chrom: There you are.

Cordelia: ...

Chrom: I'm very sorry.

Cordelia: ...I suppose it's okay.

Chrom: I hope you understand.

Cordelia: *smiles*

Chrom: I try to direct a reasonable amount of attention to all of my allies.

Cordelia: I see your effort. All they do is take you away...

Chrom: Is that what was bothering you? Don't worry about it. You can expect my help whenever you need it.

Cordelia: Yes sir. I'm going to get going now. See you soon.

Chrom: All right, take care. *walks off far from Cordelia*

Cordelia: There. Now I feel better.

( **S Rank Support *cringe*** )

Cordelia: Chrom. I have something I want you to know. And only you.

Chrom: Go on.

Cordelia: Others have already picked this up, but I'll say. Okay, here goes...I love you.

Chrom: ...

Cordelia: *scratches head nervously*

(Chrom and Cordelia exchange awkward looks)

Chrom: I uh...I l-love you too.

Cordelia: *sigh* I knew it. This was a horrible plan all along. *walks off*

Chrom: Come back! I actually mean it. My deep feelings are for you and you only. No matter how many times Frederick proposes his love to me.

Cordelia: Of course! The others are always in my way. That's why I could never tell you.

Chrom: I understand. With love, comes a great responsibility. Not only will I love you and you love I, but we must always keep it professional as well.

Cordelia: Well fun doesn't always have to interfere in business. I know the war is still technically on.

Chrom: Heh, fun. *blushes*

Cordelia: *smiles* So, are we married?

Chrom: Yes we are. Nice to be with you for life now, wife.

Cordelia: The same for you, milord. Now, how will we tell the others?

Chrom: How are we going to break the news to Sumia? Once she hears this, she'll be super jealous and filled with rage.

Cordelia: Aw, it'll be fine.

Chrom: *sighs* I hope so.

(Chrom and Cordelia goes back to the main part of camp)


	29. Chapter 29

Henry and Maribelle

( **C Rank Support** )

(Henry watches around to make sure no one is around. Then he jumps into a bush with a crow following him)

Henry: Ahahaha. C'mon little buddy. You're gonna be alright.

(Henry witnesses blood spurting out from a cut on the bird's belly)

Henry: Wow. *gets hype*

(Maribelle approaches the bush)

Maribelle: Who's there?

Henry: Henry and his crow. Please! Don't hurt us!

Maribelle: Relax. I'm not going to—

Henry: Hahahahaha, sike. I obviously have NOTHING to worry about.

Maribelle: Oh, whatever does that mean.

Henry: I'm always relaxed. And unproper. The rest of you aren't. All you people do is constantly be on your feet, scouting around. Trying to defend yourselves from nothing but the air.

Maribelle: Easy for you to say. You fling magic around all the time. When was the last time you swung a weapon around, or healed someone using a stave, hm?

Henry: It's called preferences. I love my dark magic. Without it, I wouldn't be who I am. Me.

Maribelle: You got that right.

Henry: Swords and stuff are plain and simple.

Maribelle: "Plain and simple" will keep you alive. How's about I hold on to this?

(Maribelle takes one of Henry's tomes away.)

Henry: Tsk. I got more, lady.

Maribelle: *sigh* Seems as though you don't.

Henry: Huh?

Maribelle: It's a requirement that you give some away to the convoy.

Henry: *opens eyes and rolls them*

Maribelle: *makes a devious smile* That's right. You are to use these. I'll monitor you to see your progress. Tata. *leaves*

Henry: Way to ruin the fun! *walks away*

( **B Rank Support** )

(Henry and Maribelle arrive to the camp's central area.)

Henry: I think I'm getting the hang of this.

(Henry drops his sword. He tries to be stylish with a bow. It snaps in half.)

Henry: Aww, geez.

Maribelle: *laughs* Here's a brand new one. Try not to break it please.

(Henry grabs the new bow and arrow and tests it out. This one misfires the arrows.)

Henry: Watch out!

(Henry manages to catch the bow headed towards Maribelle in time.)

Maribelle: ...Um, thank you.

Henry: Ah, it's no problem.

Maribelle: I think this turned out to be a good change for you. You're becoming more heroic. More of a gentleman. Possibly even—

Henry: No. I want my dark magic back. Now!

Maribelle: Henry!

Henry: No Maribelle. I'm not going to let you shape me how you see fit. If you have a problem with how someone else behaves or what they do then it's your own business.

*storms out*

Maribelle: ...That was odd. The weirdest things makes that oddball upset.

( **A Rank Support** )

(Maribelle finds Henry isolated on a bench near camp.)

Maribelle: Henry, I'm—

(Henry turns around, looking at Maribelle without his usual smile on his face. Henry's eyes are open. He is clearly disappointed.)

Maribelle: Woah, your eyes. They're open.

Henry: ...

Maribelle: Henry. Don't get all dark on me.

Henry: No need for that anymore. I've decided on being a healer from now on.

Maribelle: *gets confused* You must not. It takes dedication, endurance, and time to master the skills of healing. You're better off flinging your magic around.

Henry: *sniffle* Really, am I?

Maribelle: Yes. *hands dark magical tomes to Henry*

Henry: Ah, thank you, thank you! Sweet thank you!

Maribelle: *groans* *becomes annoyed*

Henry: Who's that guy?

(Henry notices a unnamed soldier at the door and lets him in.)

Soldier: Ah hello there. The weapons, milady.

Maribelle: Here you are. *hands them over* Good day to you.

Soldier: You too! *walks away*

(Henry and Maribelle continue to converse with one another)

( **S Rank Support *cringe*** )

Henry: Maribelle. Can I speak to you?

Maribelle: Make it quick.

Henry: Y'know, you might not see it with your own eyes, but you have really shaped me up to more of a gentleman.

Maribelle: Eh, I'm honored.

Henry: That is why, I give you this ring.

(Henry hands Maribelle the ring)

Henry: Well? Are you gonna marry me or not?

Maribelle: *chuckles* Well, since you asked nicely. Yes.

Henry: Yippie! Whew. This is gonna be fun.

Maribelle: *frowns* What do you possibly mean by "fun"?

Henry: I mean, we're gonna sling dark magic together at the enemy. Ah, one could only imagine.

Maribelle: Imagine a gentleman with a knack of dark arts as well. *giggles* Come on, husband. Let's go shopping. I have the PERFECT outfit for you!

(Maribelle drags Henry along)

Henry: Hahahahaha!


	30. Chapter 30

Nowi and Emmeryn

( **C Rank Support** )

Nowi: *sigh* I need someone to play hide and seek with. Anyone will do, really...

(Nowi walks up to Emmeryn, the closest one around.)

Nowi: Nice book you have there. Say, wanny play Hide and Seek? I could even spice it up and add Dragon addition to it. Wait, nevermind, you're not ready for Hide and Seek: Dragon Edition.

(Emmeryn is silently idle, although only breathing can be heard.)

Nowi: No? Fine. Thanks though.

(Nowi walks away, upset.)

Emmeryn: Wait!

Nowi: That was a loud yell...

Emmeryn: ...I can...play...with you.

Nowi: Well, c'mon. I count and you hide. Ready? Begin! 1...2...3...

(Emmeryn grows worried and hides behind a tall lamp)

Nowi: I'm gonna start searching now!

(Now easily seeks Emmeryn)

Nowi: Wow, boring. I found you already! Watch how a master does it. *quickly runs off, hiding*

Emmeryn: ...

( **B Rank Support** )

(Emmeryn starts searching everywhere.)

Nowi: *laughs* She'll never find me. I can bet on that.

(Emmeryn picks up a box with cloth on top of it)

Emmeryn: There...

Nowi: Not fair. You were being so quiet that—that's it, you cheated!

Emmeryn: No...I...

Nowi: You cheater! I'm not playing this game with YOU ever again! *runs off*

Emmeryn: (I need someone to clearly explain to her that I did not cheat...but who...?)

( **A Rank Support** )

(Nowi is seen on the ground, playing with a Dragonstone.)

(Emmeryn approaches)

Nowi: Oh, its you again. I said NO.

(Emmeryn steps aside to reveal her younger brother)

Chrom: She did not cheat. In whatever happened. What was it again?

Nowi: Hide and Go Seek.

Chrom: You women brought me here to settle a solution for...this?

Nowi: Yes. Everybody knows that hide and go seek should clearly be taken seriously.

Chrom: And so should my sister. Don't dismiss her because of how she cannot get her words out to you.

Emmeryn: Yes.

Chrom: Emm was telling the truth. I say this game is back on.

Emmeryn: *smiles* ...Okay.

Nowi: *groans* Whatever you say captain.

Emmeryn: You don't...want to play...?

Nowi: Are you crazy? I sure do want in! I'll go hide. You seek. And Chrom can—

Chrom: I will go see if anyone else wants to play as well. Bye.

(Nowi and Emmeryn wave and say their goodbyes. Then they start the game.)


	31. Chapter 31

Aversa and Walhart

( **C Rank Support** )

Walhart: Ah heheh. The witch herself, in the open.

Aversa: Calm yourself, big man.

Walhart: You fool. I am always calm. Doesn't matter who I am fighting. Who approaches me.

Aversa: I recall you approaching ME. Now, if you would be kind to tell me what do you want? Otherwise, you are wasting my time.

Walhart: A "waste" of time is subjective.

Aversa: I don't care, really.

Walhart: Have it your way, witch. We all know you're up to something. All they do is gain a gullible group of people's trust only to backstab them in the long run.

Aversa: *chuckles* "They?" As in, me?

Walhart: Yes, you are the witch. Are you not?

Aversa: Whatever you say. I am leaving now. Enjoy talking to yourself. *leaves*

Walhart: Hahahah. What a coward.

( **B Rank Support** )

Aversa: Hope he does not show up.

Walhart: *holds in a smirk* Hello.

Aversa: Are you trying to harass me?

Walhart: Wow, the witch does have feelings...

Aversa: What IS your problem, Red Giant?

Walhart: Your battle with Chrom. It was truly a shame.

Aversa: Don't pretend you've actually won a fight with Chrom. *laughs*

Walhart: *blushes* Shut it.

Aversa: I was just gonna say that. Be quiet! He or the other snoopers will hear us.

Walhart: Don't put the blame on me, girl.

Aversa: The blame may as well very much be on you. After all, you bought this up again.

Walhart: I did, in fact.

Aversa: I was thinking about how useless this conversation might of been. Seems as though I've got you embarassed. It was worth it seeing the great Walhart face turn all red like his clunky armor.

Walhart: *randomly leaves*

Aversa: ...

( **A Rank Support** )

Walhart: ...Aversa.

Aversa: Not gonna call me "witch?" Although it doesn't hurt my feelings.

Walhart: Don't be absurd. I know you actually turned a new leaf, much like many of us. I came to tell you you have my sincerest apologies. I am sorry for all the nonsense you had to hear.

Aversa: *cries* Thank you. Very kind of you to do this by the way.

Walhart: Er, no need to cry. I don't like to see that. It is a sign of weakness.

Aversa: *wipes tears off* Sorry about that.

Walhart: There we go. That's the beautiful Aversa we all know and love.

Aversa: You love me?

Walhart: *blushes again* Can you not twist my words? I don't want to be known as soft.

Aversa: You don't want an identity, Walhart?

Walhart: No need really. My fighting skills speaks volumes.

Aversa: You're right.

Walhart: Actually you're not bad yourself. I offer you a conversation. With me.

Aversa: A second one? We're talking right now. I'll accept anyway because I'm interested in you.

Walhart: Excellent. I'll begin by talking about my war life.

Aversa: (...) Yay...

(Walhart begins to speak about war.)


	32. Chapter 32

Ricken and Libra

( **C Rank Support** )

Ricken: Hnghh.

(Ricken struggles with lifting up a heavy barrel. Libra rushes in to help him before he gets hurt.)

Ricken: Whew. Thank you. Libra, is it? I'm Ricken.

Libra: You're welcome, and yes, I am Libra. *smiles* Pleasure to meet you.

Ricken: You too. Y'know, I'm surprised we haven't met. I don't get the chance to meet anyone smart...or kind...or approachable. Unless it's Chrom.

Libra: Glad to hear. So, what are you up to?

Ricken: I'm just lifting this barrel in hopes of being stronger.

Libra: Sounds fun. Can I chime in?

Ricken: You might as well.

(Libra grabs another barrel and lifts it. He lifts it with ease.)

Ricken: Darn. You make it look so easy.

Libra: Are you surprised?

Ricken: Yeah. You aren't super buff so I wonder how you—

Libra: All is takes is belief, my friend. Believe in Naga.

Ricken: Who?

Libra: *coughs*

Ricken: Oh, I see.

(Ricken believes.)

Ricken: There we are. I hope I start getting buff and grown up by the start of tomorrow.

(Ricken skips away with joy.)

Libra: No, wait Ricken! I...ah, what am I going to tell him now?

( **B Rank Support** )

Ricken: Libra!

Libra: *gulps*

Ricken: You said I was going to get taller. Stronger!

Libra: I persuaded you to believe. You don't get instant results by wanting instant results. Patience is key.

Ricken: I was patient. For about nine hours!

Libra: Your bedtime doesn't really count.

Ricken: How do you know about my bedtime?

Libra: You don't remember yesterday? Chrom told you it's bedtime, put you bed and tucked you in.

(Ricken grows furious and embarassed.)

Ricken: WHAT?

Libra: Oh boy.

Ricken: You spied on me to see if I were actually going to grow?

Libra: It's called friendly observation.

Ricken: I'm out of here! *leaves*

Libra: *lets out a deep breath*

( **A Rank Support** )

Libra: Ah, you're here. In study hall. Hello.

Ricken: ...Oh. You...

Libra: I am sorry Ricken. Please, accept my apology. I failed to properly explain hope to you. Hope is not a matter of exactly having something you want to be. It has two outcomes, believe it or not.

Ricken: It isn't instant either, is it?

Libra: No. In fact.

Ricken: Well, bummer.

Libra: Are you okay, I should ask?

Ricken: Yeah, I'm fine!

(Ricken starts being cheerful again.)

Libra: That's my boy!

Ricken: *groans*

Libra: Um, sorry.

(Ricken hugs Libra. Libra grows extremely uncomfortable.)

Libra: Ugh.

Ricken: What's the matter?

Libra: I don't like to be touched. I dislike personal contact.

Ricken: You're such a nice guy, that—

Libra: It's fine. I'll make an exception though. *gulps silently*

Ricken: Aww.

(Libra hugs Ricken again.)

Libra: Would you like to read a book with me? It's about the study of miracles.

Ricken: Well okay.

(They both begin to read a copy of a book. Then they converse about it.)


	33. Chapter 33

Inigo and Kjelle

( **C Rank Support** )

(Inigo creeps up behind Kjelle)

Inigo: If it isn't the gal with the tremendous power. I just love how your armor shines in the moonlight.

Kjelle: It's not that dark out yet.

Inigo: Aw, come on! I was waiting to use that compliment. You've ruined the moment. Let me try again. Just this instance...

Kjelle: Eh, how's about you beat me in a match, then you can try?

Inigo: Maybe even take you out, on a date. What do you say?

Kjelle: If that's the case, I say you're not going to win pal.

Inigo: I fight as good as I dance. You'd be surprised.

( **B Rank Support** )

Kjelle: Let your sparring skills prove me wrong. Not your words!

Inigo: Let's get started. I bought my special blade just for you.

Kjelle: I didn't have time to bring my strongest spear so I have this axe instead. It'll do the job just fine.

Inigo: Call it!

Kjelle: Annnnnd...spar!

(Inigo rushes Kjelle. She blocks then strikes with the axe. Inigo sidesteps, then hits Kjelle's axe. The weapons make contact but the axe slips out of Kjelle's hand. Inigo strikes with a heavy hit, but Kjelle grabs the axe and blocks just in time. Inigo takes another slash with all his might. Kjelle finally gets stabbed with his sword.)

Kjelle: *bites lip, trying to soothe out the pain*

Inigo: Ahh! I'm terribly sorry! *panicks*

Kjelle: Mm. It's fine, it's fine! I just...need to rest.

Inigo: You are fine and not angry at me. Music to my ears!

Kjelle: ...Goodbye. *walks off, still in pain*

( **A Rank Support** )

Inigo: Knock knock. Kjelle! Kjelle? Kjelle!

Kjelle: W-Who is it?

Inigo: The Dashing Inigo is here, never fear!

Kjelle: *groans loudly, clearly upset*

Inigo: Now what's wrong? Are you okay? Are we still on good terms?

Kjelle: I can't answer that question. I do know that you took our match too far. I know, I know, sounds strange to hear that from me! In fact, you took it so far...

Inigo: Mhm.

Kjelle: So far, that I'm going to have to hurt you badly.

Inigo: W-What? You can't! You must not!

(Kjelle groans again and chases Inigo again.)

Inigo: Someone help me! Help!

...

Kjelle: I found you!

(Inigo curls up into a ball.)

Kjelle: Actually I'd rather not. I'm overexaggerating! I was asking for it...

(Inigo regains form.)

Inigo: Thank you sweetie.

Kjelle: *sigh* That's the suave Inigo I know.

Inigo: Now allow me to help you.

(S Rank Support)

Inigo: Kjelle! You're out of the armor! How's your body...still in pain?

Kjelle: It feels okay.

Inigo: No! It has to feel fine.

Allow my assistance.

(Inigo patches Kjelle up.)

Kjelle: You have my thanks.

Inigo: Can I have your love, my lady?

Kjelle: What? This isn't the time for flirting. Or whatever you want to call it.

Inigo: I'm not flirting. I am serious! This may be hard to believe, but I really love you Kjelle! Will you accept this ring I bought you? Brand new.

Kjelle: Well, yeah. Seems like you are truly honest. So yes. If you dare flirt with another girl, I WILL hurt you.

Inigo: That won't happen. I will change just for you. I promise! Now, let me help you and stay at your side.

Kjelle: *rests head on Inigo's chest*

Inigo: *stares at the injured woman* Hmm.


	34. Chapter 34

Stahl and Flavia

( **C Rank Support** )

Flavia: Nice work, handsome. You took that enemy out without a sweat!

Stahl: *blushes and stutters*

Flavia: Ahohoho. Sorry to be a bother, let me introduce myself. I am Flavia from the East Khan of Ferox.

Stahl: I love that place. When I was a kid, I used to visit the arenas all the time. You people can certainly fight.

Flavia: Chrom told me that, so that is why I approached you. Care for a little one-on-one match?

Stahl: Er, maybe not. I'm not on your skill level, as you may have noticed...

Flavia: Modest as always, aren't you?

Stahl: How'd you know I was—

Flavia: Chrom speaks to us about you guys all the time. Me and Basilio get curious sometimes.

Stahl: Right. Um, I'll try. My fighting style is nothing to be amazed about.

Flavia: I guess I should teach you to love your fighting style then.

Stahl: On the other hand, I always enjoy a good fight! You're on!

Flavia: That's what I want to hear. Let's do this!

( **B Rank Support** )

Flavia: *pants* Amazing.

Stahl: That amazed you...?

Flavia: ...Yeah, and?

Stahl: I was just swinging my blade around. No pizzazz to it.

Flavia: Modest and respectful. They just don't have alot of these around anymore.

Stahl: Uh, excuse me? No daydreaming miss.

Flavia: *snaps out of it* Oh, oh. My fault, Stahl, is it?

Stahl: Yeah, the name's Stahl. I remember yours too. It's Flavia!

Flavia: Great job. I'm so delighted that I could give you a prize.

Stahl: Please don't.

Flavia: Mmkay, more training?

Stahl: Got it.

( **A Rank Support** )

Stahl: Hello Flavia.

Flavia: Stahl! My favorite cavalier around town.

Stahl: Yep, heheh. Have you spoken to Kellam—

Flavia: Yes. We spoke to everyone.

Stahl: ...Oh. You and the big guy Basilio, huh?

Flavia: You are right. Chrom thought it would be best if the people in the army grow social skills. Communication is key. How else will an army "know" if there's any dialogue going along?

Stahl: Meaning?

Flavia: Some of us cannot be super introverts. Considering how many of us were recruited by Chrom late in his journey, it only makes sense that we would also appear to be more of a stranger in camp.

Stahl: That couldn't be said any better Flavia. Thank you for letting me know that, by the way.

Flavia: You are welcome Stahl. Now, come give mother a hug.

Stahl: *blushes and grows confused* What?!

(Flavia approaches Stahl halfway and they hug)

Stahl: *regains calmness* What was that for?

Flavia: I usually do that to test soldiers. To see if they would backstab at that very moment.

Stahl: The only thing that's testing is the state of awkwardness...

Flavia: *laughs* Funny as ever. Anyways, I am looking foward to our next conversation. Goodbye Stahl. *leaves*

Stahl: Bye. *exhales* Luckily no one was around to see that. That would've been so embarassing.

( **S Rank Support** )

Stahl: Hey Flavia, Flavia?

Flavia: Yeeees?

Stahl: Here's a letter, to you. From...I don't know who.

Flavia: Can I see that?

(Flavia inspects the letter then raises an eyebrow)

Flavia: Oh this. It's for you.

Stahl: But it says your name on it.

Flavia: I gave you that letter Stahl. Please read it. I can't take this thought of unknowingness forever.

Stahl: Whaa? Er, nevermind. I'll read it. It says "Dear Stahl, I love you. Do you want to get married?"

Flavia: Stahl, you're outblushing Olivia!

Stahl: *relaxes face muscles and continues to read* Will you be with me forever? I was too nervous to say it in person, so I gave you this note. From Flavia.

Flavia: *lightly blushes* And there it is.

Stahl: Of course I'll accept!

Flavia: You will?

Stahl: Yes. You are very interesting, outspoken, mature, beautiful, and tons of other things.

Flavia: Aww, Stahl. You shouldn't have.

Stahl: Here ya go.

(gives ring)

Stahl: It's official!

Flavia: Thank you. I can't wait to let that oaf Basilio and his comrades know the news.

Stahl: Me neither.


	35. Chapter 35

Panne and Cherche

( **C Rank Support** )

Panne: Why do I sense—

(Cherche and Minerva randomly flies into Panne's room)

Panne: WHAT are you doing in my room? The two of you.

Minvera: *roars*

Cherche: Um, sorry Panne. Minerva lost a sense of direction today.

Panne: Don't let it happen again.

Cherche: You got it. *leaves with Minerva*

( **B Rank Support** )

Cherche: Good girl. Don't fly off into Panne's space like you did the other day, okay?

Minerva: *roars*

Cherche: Minerva? Your roaring sounded a little unusual.

Minerva: *roars*

(Minerva once again flies into Panne's room)

Panne: HUMAN! What did I tell you about that wyvern?

Cherche: I'm sorry Panne. I truly am.

Panne: (mumbles) Maybe I should ask the alpha male if it's okay to give away that winged creature.

Cherche: No way! It's not going to happen. You ARE not going to give away Minerva. We are close, we have a bond!

Panne: I'm not concerned about that so try again.

Cherche: You taguels probably have nothing to live for.

Panne: *storms off angrily*

Cherche: She sure can walk...

( **A Rank Support** )

Panne: Did you send them?

Cherche: If you are referring to Tiki and Nowi, then yes. I sent them to (A) calm you down and (B) they can relate to you.

Panne: It worked, pretty much. I'm not that mad anymore.

Cherche: Are you sure?

Panne: YES I'm sure humanoid.

Cherche: *chuckles* Well okay, Minerva won't storm in with your room anymore.

Panne: And why is that?

Cherche: She's restricted to her cage.

Panne: *balls up fists* You gave her a cage?

Cherche: Why are you mad Panne?

Panne: No, you just can't do that. Do not give her a cage. Treat it as would an equal person.

(Cherche catches on to why Panne is angry)

Cherche: Oh, I'm sorry Panne.

Panne: It's fine Cherche, I guess.

Cherche: I'm going to Virion's old mansion. There's vegetables in there. I'm sure you'd like some.

Panne: ...I would.

Cherche: You're invited. Let's go grab Minerva and get settled.


	36. Chapter 36

Cynthia and Noire

( **C Rank Support** )

Cynthia: Raging Spear! Atomic Annihilation! Mighty Aftermath!

Noire: Um, excuse me Cynthia?

Cynthia: Foul villain! Taste the wrath of—

Noire: KEEP IT DOWN IN HERE, OKAY?!

Cynthia: N-Noire. Sheesh. You should keep it down.

Noire: Sorry, that was my other side of me.

Cynthia: I know. It's annoying. I thought you would grow out of it by now.

Noire: Well, I think YOU SHOULD HAVE ALREADY GROWN OUT OF YOUR CHILDISH ACTS, BY NOW. Hahahahahahahahaha!

Cynthia: *leaves*

Noire: Whoops. Wait up Cynthia! I take it back!

( **B Rank Support** )

Cynthia: I have a feeling she should be here by now.

Severa: Ugh, well I'm leaving before Noire's crazy side comes home for dinner.

Cynthia: Not funny Severa, I'm serious.

Severa: Well, I gotta go anyway. Bye.

Cynthia: Aw, geez.

Noire: I'm here. Also, Cynthia. I'm VERY sorry. Okay.

Cynthia: I'm fine.

Noire: So, please stop being so sensitive, okay?

Cynthia: If that scary side of you doesn't come up, I'm up for that challenge.

Noire: Thank my mother for that.

Cynthia: So far so good!

Back to my roleplay! The joust takes place on a floating cloud. Cynthia the Great never fear, her right hand filled with a spear.

Noire: Ooh, can I play too?

Cynthia: Sure.

Noire: THANK YOU. I PUSH THE ENEMY OFF THE HORSE, AND OFF HE GOES FROM THE FLOATING CLOUD.

Cynthia: Aah! *runs away*

Noire: Ahahahahahahaha. That one was funny.

( **A Rank Support** )

Cynthia: There you are. It's Noire. She's scaring me—

Severa: On purpose.

Cynthia: Huh.

Severa: She is scaring you, specifically on purpose, for her own amusement. Get it through your brain.

Cynthia: Really? How did you know?

Severa: She told me.

Noire: Cynthia!

Severa: *leaves*

Noire: TIME TO PLAY!

Cynthia: Oh, we'll play alright. The scare is over!

(Cynthia takes out spear and spins it around)

Cynthia: This will make for a great roleplay.

Noire: CHARGE! *strikes*

Cynthia: *parries the strike and strikes...a victory pose*

Noire: ...Huh?

Cynthia: That was fun. Maybe we'll play again another day. Bye bye.

Noire: ...What is wrong with you?

Severa: You tried to scare her, silly.

Noire: I DIDN'T MEAN TO...

Severa: ...She'll be alright.


	37. Chapter 37

Olivia and Sumia

( **C Rank Support** )

(Sumia is sitting down reading a book)

Olivia: *coughs*

Sumia: W-Woah! Oh, Olivia. You sort of scared me.

Olivia: I wanted to tell you something.

Sumia: You're free to call to me, alright?

Olivia: Yes.

Sumia: Now what was it you wanted to say?

Olivia: Uh...oh yeah. Do you mind helping me bake a few pies? It's for my performance I'm doing.

Sumia: Your performance?

Olivia: Yeah. It will be served to closed friends coming to see the show.

Sumia: Well, what if people just want the pie and decide to leave after they have what they wanted all along?

Olivia: Um...I have to go right now. Bye. *hurries along*

Sumia: Hmm...

( **B Rank Support** )

Sumia: Olivia.

Olivia: Sumia, hey. *forms a weak smile*

Sumia: Um, yeah, when is the performance happening.

Olivia: In two days. That gives me an adequate amount of time to prepare the stage and set up the food and desserts.

Sumia: Oh, okay. Is there anyway I can help?

Olivia: With the pies of course-I mean, yeah that.

Sumia: Not a problem. Did you take what I said in consideration? You know, the audience coming just for pies.

Olivia: They're close friends. They would never—

...

Olivia: Oh. You're right, excuses are a thing.

Sumia: See. What are we going to do about this?

Olivia: Maybe lock the doors. Get some guards standing around them.

Sumia: Ooh, now we're thinking! Now I'm more inclined to bake your pies for ya!

Olivia: Thank you.

Sumia: No need to thank me Olivia. Who will be your guards?

Olivia: I was thinking my good friend Lon'qu and the great Basilio himself.

Sumia: You didn't invite them already?

Olivia: I actually did, but they wouldn't mind guarding the doors.

Sumia: I like the way you think!

Olivia: I'll set up the stage. When you're done with the pies, you can meet me in the Central Ylisse Theatre.

Sumia: Sounds like a plan.

(The girls bake and decorate. Two days later, they set the stuff up.)

( **A Rank Support** )

Olivia: Ah! Today is the day.

Sumia: Are you nervous?

Olivia: You know I am. Why do you ask?

Sumia: Don't be. Think less about people's opinions. That is why your shyness is getting to you.

Olivia: ...Okay.

Sumia: Is it okay if I stay?

Olivia: It's fine. The more, the merrier.

Sumia: Great. I would love to hear what people think about my pie.

Olivia: Um, you said not to think much of people's opinions.

Sumia: This is pie. Not just any pie. MY PIE! Boy I can't wait! *gets excited*

Olivia: To be honest, the same for me.

(Time flies on by. People arrive. The guards arrive to, ready to work. The performance begins. All nervousness is put aside and the show turns out to be a success.

Sumia: Olivia! You did great. Give me a hug.

Olivia: *releases crosses arms and reluctantly hugs Sumia*

Basilio: (whispers to Lon'qu) Go join the hug.

Lon'qu: But I—

Basilio: It's an order.

Lon'qu: Alright.

(Sumia and Olivia are joined by Lon'qu)

Sumia: Hahaha, hello Lon'qu.

Olivia: Um. *blushes hard*

(Basilio joins in the hug as well)

Basilio: I love you guys. I'm proud of the work you do and the effort you give. Thank you for it.

Sumia: No problem, Basilio.

Lon'qu: Understood.

Olivia: You're welcome.

Basilio: Need any help cleaning up, Olivia?

Olivia: Sure thing.

Basilio: Leave it to us.

Sumia: Take a break. That was quite a show you did. I know you're exhausted.

Lon'qu: It was great, by the way.

Olivia: Thank you friends!

(Olivia takes a seat and eats a slice of pie)


	38. Chapter 38

Lucina and Frederick

( **C Rank Support** )

Lucina: Father! Father? Is he in here?

Frederick: Hold up!

Lucina: His right hand man? Have you seen my father?

Frederick: No. He must of left us.

Lucina: What do you mean us?

Frederick: I needed him as well.

Lucina: I should come first. I am his daughter.

Frederick: You are just a child. I am his most loyal aid.

Lucina: Yeah right. Add that to the list of people who'll turn on him in the future.

Frederick: What?! Why WOULD I turn on him?

Lucina: I've seen the future. You failed to help Chrom by caring about yourself. In the end, I asked myself has it really mattered?

Frederick: We died, I assume.

Lucina: Yes.

Frederick: I'll never disobey Chrom. Please understand!

Lucina: His most trusted "friends" are the ones I need to keep an eye on the most. *leaves*

Frederick: What was that for?

( **B Rank Support** )

Frederick: Lucina.

Lucina: Yes? Who is it?

Frederick: It's me, Frederick! Chrom's loyal—

Lucina: I can tell.

Frederick: Chrom's having a picnic. You are most certainly invited.

Lucina: Of course I'm invited! I have to keep an eye on you.

No funny business.

Frederick: Yes, ma'am.

I'm going early to set it up, you're welcome to join me.

Lucina: Right behind you.

Frederick: Here we go.

( **A Rank Support** )

Lucina: Is it this far? My legs and feet feel as though they'll snap off.

Frederick: Milord!

Lucina: Father!

(Lucina gives Chrom a big hug, and also Frederick, to Chrom's surprised)

Frederick: We should start eating before any Risen show up.

Lucina: Bright idea.

(The three heroes begin to eat. Eventually the sunset arrives.)

Chrom: Time already?

Lucina: Whew. Actually, that wasn't so bad.

Frederick: This was a great picnic. To distract out minds from the thought that war was "an constant factor."

Lucina: I believe it always is.

Frederick: This was a good advantageous distraction.

Lucina: Yes. Promise me you'll protect Chrom. Don't fail me like in the future.

Frederick: *gulps* I can try to.

Lucina: ...

Frederick: It's a promise.

Lucina: Thank you. Now let's get these baskets with extra food in it up and to camp.

Frederick: Good thinking. We might be attracting animals.

(Lucina, Frederick, and Chrom clean up their mess and heads home before it gets too dark out.)


	39. Chapter 39

Gangrel and Lissa

( **C Rank Support** )

Gangrel: Ahohohohoho!

*trains*

Lissa: Hey, can I join, er?

Gangrel: Gangrel.

Lissa: Gangrel!

Gangrel: Eheheheh, yes girl. Please join.

Lissa: ...Awkward.

Gangrel: I was looking for a cleric anyway.

Lissa: Why?

Gangrel: It's just that as a Trickster at his finest, I need to be good a healer as a swordsman. I know Chrom's good with the swords and you're a gifted healer.

Lissa: Thank you. I'll see what I can do.

( **B Rank Support** )

Lissa: Have you ever thought about holding the sword in your right hand and holding the stave in the left?

Gangrel: No. I haven't now that I think about it. Good call.

(Gangrel holds both.)

Lissa: There.

Gangrel: This feels a little weaker, to be honest. I don't have a grip with only one arm.

Lissa: I thought most Tricksters single-handedly hold the sword..

Gangrel: I just want to be...better.

Lissa: That's no fun.

Gangrel: *groans* I guess I'll be on my way then. Bye now. *leaves*

Lissa: Did I help...really?

( **A Rank Support** )

Gangrel: Lissa!

Lissa: Yes, Gangrel...?

Gangrel: I took your idea out on the battlefield. It worked great!

Lissa: Oh yeah?

Gangrel: Yeah. I was like—pow, stab the one guy, and bam, heal the other.

Lissa: I'm glad you've got the hang of it.

Gangrel: Maybe you should take on an frontline role like your brother. I could imagine—Lissa the Swordmaster, a woman gifted in the way of a sword.

Lissa: No thank you. I love my staffs. I've named them, and cared for them.

Gangrel: Pleased to hear that...

Lissa: It's hard to adapt.

Gangrel: That is why you do your role just fine and why I also came to you for help.

Lissa: If you ever need any pointers with that staff of yours, don't be afraid to help.

Gangrel: Okay.

Lissa: Bye. *leaves*

Gangrel: Y'know, it isn't so bad to speak to them. Strange to say, Emmeryn would be proud of me.


	40. Chapter 40

Yarne and Owain

( **C Rank Support** )

Yarne: Gotta hide, gotta hide!

Owain: Ancient evil mystery, prepare to be unveiled!

Yarne: Yo, dude. Quick. Hide. We're being ambushed.

Owain: Not really an ambush if we know about it. Gee, making me break out of character, are we?

Yarne: Not the point! A Risen's chasing us.

Owain: Really, a Risen?

Yarne: Yeah! A golden one.

Owain: Doesn't matter to Owain the Master of Swordplay.

Yarne: Awww, it's gonna come in. Do something!

Owain: Ah, it won't. Trust me, Risen are stupid.

(After Owain is finished saying that last sentence, a Risen breaks through the door. The Risen appears to be a golden one, but hugely mutated.)

Yarne: Waaaaaahhhh!

Owain: Gyaaahhh!

(The two men flee outside of town.)

( **B Rank Support** )

Yarne: Are you okay?

Owain: The great Owain is never bothered by anything!

Yarne: At least I asked. Well, anyway do you see it?

Owain: What?

Yarne: (whispers) The crazy golden monster on the loose.

Owain: No. I do believe we should find it. We failed to keep it out of here.

Yarne: No, YOU find it, not me!

Owain: Not I, you and I. Don't give me all the blame...

Yarne: *sighs* Fine. I'm staying in the rear.

Owain: *gulps* Owain will take the front then!

(A mumbling noise can be feintly heard)

Yarne: Did you hear THAT? It's here.

Owain: Just keep your cool and—

Yarne: Waaaahhh. Mom! *runs off*

Owain: Awww, no! Yarne, come back!

Risen: Rrrrrahhh!

(Owain takes one hefty strike then runs off.)

( **A Rank Support** )

(Yarne is crouching with his arms crossed above his head.)

Owain: Buddy! Why'd you run here?

Yarne: I'm scared. I don't wanna die.

Owain: Come on, we'll face your fears this moment.

Yarne: *sniffle* O-Okay.

Owain: Don't run this time, promise me.

Yarne: I promise.

Owain: Great. Let's get this monster.

Yarne: *shivers and proceeds foward with Owain*

Owain: There it is. Wanna borrow my Missletainn?

Yarne: Don't think I can actually use that, so no. Other than that, I'm fine.

Owain: Okay. Attack the rear! I'll get the front.

(Owain charges for the front of the mutant. The mutated Risen is weakened. Yarne slowly approaches the back.

Owain: *does a thumbs-up* Go for it!

Yarne: Ahhh hah! *rams into Risen with claws and sharp pointy teeth*

Risen: Ahhhhhhh.

Owain: And now we dispose of this foul trash!

Yarne: *shivers* We have to touch it?

Owain: Yarne!

Yarne: On it!

(Owain and the timid and also disgusted Yarne dispose of the Risen.)

Owain: Now, let's not speak of this to anyone but ourselves. Okay friend?

Yarne: Okay.

(Yarne's mood gradually relieves)

Yarne: I don't know why I'm saying this, but that was actually very fun.

Owain: Just doing my job, worried citizen.

Yarne: It's Yarne.

Owain: I know your name. Reviving the good ol' roleplay.

Yarne: I'll join ya right on. I shall be Yarne the Courageous.


	41. Chapter 41

Chrom/Lissa and Frederick (and 3 others)

( **C Rank Support** )

Lissa: Where is HE?

Chrom: I don't know, but keep looking.

Lissa: You got that right. He isn't hard to find with all of that armor on.

Frederick: Milord and milady.

Chrom: Frederick.

Lissa: We need to talk.

Chrom: *sighs*

Frederick: I assume it is to commend me of all my great work. I don't need it, truly.

Lissa: That's not it.

Chrom: It's about our recent training session.

Lissa: You took it too far.

Frederick: It was just exercise.

Chrom: Which made nearly everyone there exhausted, even us.

Frederick: ...

Lissa: People were so angry, many of them thought about quitting and others were going to go on strike.

Frederick: I am sorry to disappoint you. It won't happen again.

Chrom: Damn right it won't. Me and Lissa will lead the training routines from now on. You can take my sparring partner in tomorrow's session. Is that clear?

Frederick: ...Clear. *walks off*

Lissa: Wow he's sad.

Chrom: We have to do what's best for the majority.

( **B Rank Support** )

Chrom: Everyone get in your pairs for training?

Henry: I thought Frederick was training us.

Nowi: Yeah.

Lissa: Well, I thought you guys didn't like his harsh training?

Henry: Heh, who am I to complain? Let's get this started.

Chrom: That's the enthusiasm I like to hear!

(Everyone gets in their pairs)

Frederick: Um, milord. Who am I to train with?

Chrom: Stahl will train with you.

Frederick: Okay.

(Frederick gets in the pair)

Stahl: ...Are you alright, Fred?

Frederick: I-I'm fine.

Stahl: Your eye is twitching. Like crazy.

Frederick: It's just—everything I do for them is okay, but the one thing I want to manage is dear to me.

Stahl: Why?

Frederick: I love watching soldiers train. It's the hobby I find fun.

Stahl: They just don't know, Fred. We're all interested in different hobbies.

Frederick: Seems like they were mad at me.

Stahl: Last training session, you worked our butts off. Everyone was afraid to say something because we all thought you would give us more to do.

Frederick: I'm not an evil person. I may be stern, but I will not allow myself to push training even further.

Stahl: That's cool, but we haven't even trained yet and time's up.

Frederick: Ah, it's okay. *grins*

Stahl: Hahah, you're grinning.

Frederick: I am...

Stahl: Boy, you and Chrom sure do love to grin.

Frederick: A leader can't mope around all day being upset.

( **A Rank Support** )

Chrom: Frederick!

Frederick: Milord.

Chrom: You didn't train the other day. Why is that?

Frederick: That loss of training time was put into other use.

Chrom: Which was?

Frederick: Hearing Stahl's words of wisdom.

Chrom: Ah, what did he tell you?

Frederick: He made me realize that I actually did take it too far.

I plan to right my wrongs by giving a formal apology tonight in front of the whole army.

Chrom: You don't need to.

(Lissa joins the conversation)

Lissa: In fact, some people loved the harsh training.

Chrom: Yes, Walhart, Basilio, Say'ri, and Gangrel.

Frederick: *grins*

Lissa: *nudges Chrom*

Chrom: Sorry to tell you this, but there won't be training sessions going on. For a month.

Frederick: It's fair. I deserve this punishment.

Lissa: You still love us?

Frederick: I always do, no matter what happens.

Chrom: *nods head* Thank you for taking the punishment respectively.

Frederick: The honor is yours milord.

Lissa: I'll be off. I gotta tell the rest there's no training for a month. They're gonna be SO happy! *skips off*


	42. Chapter 42

Yen'fay and Gregor

( **C Rank Support** )

Yen'fay: Someone's following me. Who is it?

Gregor: Gregor don't want trouble. Put down weapon now.

Yen'fay: Make me.

Gregor: Gregor don't take the bait.

Yen'fay: Huh? Bait?

(Gregor approaches Yen'fay)

Gregor: Yes bait. The one you set down so that I lose my head.

Yen'fay: What are we doing, fishing? Gregor. I am Yen'fay. Accept my challenge.

Gregor: Gregor don't want to fight.

Yen'fay: Too bad. You approached me.

Gregor: *sighs and takes out Silver Sword* Since you insist.

Yen'fay: *smirks*

( **B Rank Support** )

Yen'fay: Haaahh!

(Yen'fay does a Killing Edge critical strike on Gregor. He falls back but gets back up on his feet.)

Gregor: Gregor smash!

(Gregor does one swift slash to Yen'fay.)

Yen'fay: Not so fast!

(Before Yen'fay can react, a dragon flies in.)

Dragon: Rroooaaarr.

Yen'fay: What's this?

(Yen'fay slowly backs away. The dragon follows him out and he begins to run away, dropping his blade on the ground.)

Gregor: That's enough Nowi.

Nowi: How was I?

Gregor: That good.

Nowi: Thank you. I am the expert at scaring people.

Gregor: No matter how dark and mysterious they are!

(Gregor and Nowi laugh)

Nowi: Ahahaha, he was scared of a girl. Hahahahahah!

Gregor: Don't be foolish. He did not know gender.

Nowi: You have a point. It's still hilarious how he ran out.

Gregor: Thank you for scaring him away.

Nowi: You're welcome Gregor. I'll be going to town now. See ya!

Gregor: Goodbye.

( **A Rank Support** )

Yen'fay: ...

Gregor: Gregor love chicken. It taste good in mouth.

Yen'fay: Heh, I knew you'd be here.

Gregor: Here. In kitchen?

Yen'fay: That's right.

(Yen'fay reaches for his blade. Gregor does the same.)

Gregor: Again with the nonsense?

(Gregor and Yen'fay continue their fight. Later on, the kitchen appears to be a mess.)

Yen'fay: Aw, look what you did!

Gregor: Gregor not partake in childish brawling.

Yen'fay: Who cares? Clean it up.

Gregor: No. I have to make dinner for us all.

Yen'fay: *puts sword in sheath* Fine. I'll clean...

Gregor: Thank you. Y'know, you're not so bad a warrior.

Yen'fay: (whispers) ...Thanks.

(Yen'fay cleans the whole kitchen while Gregor cooks.)

Gregor: Are you being here at dinner?

Yen'fay: (This guy has a weird way of speaking) ...No, I'd rather not.

Gregor: Why?

Yen'fay: Hm. I'm not wanted around.

Gregor: Don't say that. Come join feast. It'll be great.

Yen'fay: I'd prefer to eat by myself.

Gregor: Just this one time.

Yen'fay: That means people will be staring at me. This would be the first time I ate a meal in a group.

Gregor: That would be great accomplishment.

Yen'fay: ...Mm, you're right.

Okay. I'll eat with the rest of you guys.

Gregor: Nice. Dinner ready at seven. Sounds good?

Yen'fay: Yes, it does.

(Yen'fay changes his attire to prepare for the dinner)


	43. Chapter 43

Severa and Male Morgan

( **C Rank Support** )

Morgan: Hey! Wait up!

Severa: *growls*

Morgan: Heading out?

Severa: Yes, I am.

Morgan: Where are you heading?

Severa: Can't you figure it out? I mean you're wearing THAT robe...

Morgan: Like it? Cool, isn't it.

Severa: Um, yeah. I'm not going anywhere important.

Morgan: B-But you were in a rush not too long ago.

Severa: You seen me in a rush?

Morgan: Actually I have.

Severa: Oh. That. Yeah, I'm going to the fancy shop around the fruit stand outside.

Morgan: Ooh, can I come too?

Severa: Ugh, why?

Morgan: I'm hungry...oh, and I need more books to read. Specifically tomes for tactics.

Severa: Ah, cry me a river! Robin needs MORE tomes.

Morgan: That reminds me! Mother needs a few as well.

Severa: That's not I meant—*facepalms-*

Morgan: Soooo.

Severa: Hop aboard.

Morgan: Woo hoo.

Severa: Please don't annoy me.

You would be the one I'd least expect to annoy me anyway.

( **B Rank Support** )

Severa: Here we are! I hope you bought some money with you, 'cause you're gonna need it.

Morgan: Aha. Right here, in the palm of my hands.

Severa: Great. *smiles*

Morgan: Ah. Excuse me, sir. How much will that tome be?

Sellsman: 75G pal.

Morgan: Here you go. *hands the sellsman 75G*

Sellsman: Thank you. Please enjoy it!

Morgan: Oh, hahaha! I will. Me and mother.

Severa: Quiet.

Morgan: ...

Severa: Help me look for a ribbon.

Morgan: You want a ribbon?

Severa: No silly, my sword wants a ribbon.

Morgan: Should I count that as sarcasm?

Severa: I'm being truthful right now. Help me find it please, before it gets too dark out here.

Morgan: Sure thing.

(The two search everywhere for it.)

Morgan: I cannot find a ribbon.

Severa: Aww, great! Now my sword will be all ugly and naked.

Morgan: I could ask someone else for one.

Severa: No thanks. Don't worry about it Morgan.

Morgan: Okay then. Home?

Severa: Lead the way.

( **A Rank Support** )

(Morgan stares deeply into a ribbon he has in his hand)

Morgan: How should I give this to Severa or better yet, should I?

(Severa walks by Morgan)

Morgan: Hey there, lookie here. Ribbon!

Severa: ...Thank you.

Morgan: I asked different people about ribbons. No one owned one, except this red-headed woman who was treating a pegasi?

Severa: Mother...?

Morgan: Er, could be.

Severa: I knew it! She still has my old ribbon.

Morgan: You have more?

Severa: Yes. My sword must look good as I when in the public.

Morgan: *laughs*

Severa: H-Hey! Not funny. You care for your tomes too.

Morgan: It was meant to be a friendly laugh and also a reminder about my first tome.

Severa: ...Really?

Morgan: Yes. The new tome will be very appreciated, like my old one.

Severa: What happened to the old one?

Morgan: I gave it to Mother to keep.

Severa: Weird. I gave Mother something to keep too.

Morgan: That's very kind.

Severa: ...I'm sorry I kinda went off on you.

Morgan: Sorry accepted.

Severa: You mean it?

Morgan: Yep. The apology was sincere.

Severa: *blushes* Of course it was!

Morgan: Ahahaha. Gotta love the anger of Severa.

Severa: Don't tease me.

Morgan: C'mon why not? It's fun.

(Severa groans while Morgan is finished laughing)

Morgan: Jokes aside, good day to you friend.

Severa: You as well.

(They walk off into separate directions.)

Severa: Just like my mother's.

(Severa takes one long glance at the ribbon then places it on the sword.)


	44. Chapter 44

Brady and Gerome

( **C Rank Support** )

Brady: Gerome! Buddy. How's life n' all?

Gerome: ...What is it?

Brady: Really, "What is it"? That's what you call friendly conversation?!

Gerome: You're boring me.

Brady: Oh really now, aren't I!

Gerome: Have meaning in what you want to say.

Brady: I was just going to ask if you had any of that Spirit Dust on ya.

Gerome: Spirit Dust? I don't carry that with me. Minerva gets really curious around that magical substance.

Brady: It ain't a substance, Gerome.

Gerome: Doesn't matter. I'm finding this talk to be irrelevant. And so are you to me. *walks off*

Brady: *shakes fist* Oh yeah, I'll teach ya the meaning of that!

(Gerome is far off in the distance by the time Brady's done rambling)

Brady: What a baby.

( **B Rank Support** )

Brady: Gerome!

Gerome: Brady.

Brady: Why didn't you tell me the convoy compartment was givin' away their final weapons an' other junk.

Gerome: As I said, you are irrelev—

Brady: All the staves, swords, tomes were given away. What's there to fight with?

Gerome: ...Words. Hahah. It'll only get you so far Brady.

Brady: You sound like a creep, didja know that.

Gerome: You look like a creep. Fun fact.

Brady: *sniffles* S-Shut up or we'll get to fightin' any moment now.

Gerome: I'll decline. I don't want to be stupid and waste my lance's durability just to fight an loudmouth idiot.

Brady: *starts to cry and turns away*

Gerome: A crybaby as well.

Brady: SHUT. YOUR. YAP. *runs off*

Gerome: *gulps* What have I done...?

( **A Rank Support** )

(Gerome approaches Brady. He glances at Brady's hand to find a stave.)

Gerome: Mm, Brady?

Brady: Scram!

Gerome: Please hear me out.

Brady: This here's a stave with binding powers. Try to attack me, see what happens to your body.

Gerome: You can rest assured, I won't.

Brady: What do you want?

Gerome: Listen. Sorry. For making you cry. I feel bad.

Brady: This is a rare moment. Gerome the Loner feels sorry.

Gerome: I AM sorry. Okay Brady?

Brady: *wipes tears off* Yeah, fine then. Don't tell the others I was cryin' either, fair deal?

Gerome: Deal.

(They both shake hands on it.)

Brady: I seen ya let Morgan ride on Minerva the other day. I wanna ride too.

Gerome: Minerva isn't a rollercoaster.

Brady: I'm feelin' a lil sad again.

Gerome: ...Fine. Fine. Don't start bursting out into tears again.

Brady: Splendid. Where is she?

Gerome: Outside. In her own space I built her. Come, check it out.

(The two check on Minerva.)


	45. Chapter 45

Laurent and Nah

( **C Rank Support** )

Laurent: Just the woman I wanted to see. Hello Nah.

Nah: Oh ho ho. Laurent. Hi. My favorite type of company to have around. How are you?

Laurent: I'm great, thanks for being concerned.

Nah: No problem. Say, need help with anything?

Laurent: I don't, actually...why do you ask?

Nah: I always thought that the two of us love being alone from the other people.

Laurent: Yes, I'm well aware of how you love to study as much as I.

Nah: I'm glad it's finally quiet around here for once. Where'd everyone go?

Laurent: I don't know. Care to join me in this study session I'm having here?

Nah: Who am I to refuse? Let me get my books from my room and then I'll join you.

( **B Rank Support** )

Nah: Here we are.

Laurent: Today's session is about dragons. Dragons are a fascinating creature to learn about. More than dinosaurs to be honest.

Nah: *sigh*

Laurent: Something the matter?

Nah: I don't want to learn about dragons. I already know myself.

Laurent: *gulps* F-Fine. Taguels it is. First things first– behavior. Specifically between taguels and dragons.

Nah: Ugh, please don't tell me you want me to—

Laurent: Precisely.

Nah: W-What if..?

Laurent: Don't be afraid or intimidated by the taguels. We will travel time and take a visit to a small land with taguels on it. There, I can record taguel and manakete behavior.

Nah: Here's hoping I am still alive in one piece.

Laurent: You have the wrong idea Nah. Taguel are friendly.

Nah: I am too, unless bothered.

( **A Rank Support** )

(Laurent and Nah arrive on the former land, filled with roaming taguel.

Laurent: Let me just get my notepad ready. There. Now, go play with them.

Nah: *frowns* I'm not young like I appear to be...

Laurent: Apologies. *coughs* Interact with the taguel.

Nah: That's better.

(Nah interacts with the taguel. Laurent writes notes, takes a long look at his notes, then looks up.)

Laurent: This will do fine.

Nah: *walks back up to Laurent* You don't know how psyched I am to hear those words from you.

Laurent: This is a miracle! Really. A manakete and dragon interaction. How delightful.

Nah: You could of just asked Yarne to help instead of these strange taguel.

Laurent: It's better this way, believe me. You learn more from something unfamiliar.

Nah: True. Now, next stop: home!

Laurent: Almost forgot.

(Laurent activates a device that sends them home)

Laurent: Thank you Nah. I didn't want to keep your parents too worried, having a slightest idea where you were.

Nah: It's fine Laurent. I appreciate it.

Laurent: Your help is much appreciated.

Nah: I'll go say hello to my parents. Bye. *walks off*

Laurent: Goodday to you. *waves*


	46. Chapter 46

Virion and Vaike

( **C Rank Support** )

Virion: Eh eh em.

Vaike: Ah, the great one. Was it? Born rich and fancy...well liked...even presents himself well!

Virion: Heheh, I know, I know. You're making me blush.

Vaike: Why couldn't it be me?! Huh. *kneels to the ground*

Virion: There is no need to scream, geez.

Vaike: My anger needed to be released. I'm always thought of as some sort of nuisance around camp. I'm trying to fix that. By being more like you, Virion.

Virion: Ahahahah. Thank you for telling me. Luckily, there are solutions to fix that.

Vaike: Mhm. I'm all ears.

Virion: You can always...y'know, change your appearance. Change your presence.

Vaike: Great idea. I'll let you decide.

Virion: I won't rest until you appear presentable!

Vaike: That's the spirit!

* * *

( **B Rank Support** )

Virion: Looking good Vaike.

Vaike: Not feeling good though.

Virion: What do you mean? It can't get any better than this. (...and it won't)

Vaike: In response to your mumbling, this suit and scarf is too tight, my hair is too moisturized and I feel dishonest about myself.

Virion: *gulp* I've seen that you've realized.

Vaike: Exactimundo buddy.

Virion: What you don't understand however, is that I took dusk to dawn to help you and all you have to say for yourself is "Eh, it's too tight. I'm not being honest about myself."

Vaike: Hey listen, I've been called lots of names ever since Chrom recruited me here. At least I have perspective.

Virion: What are you implying?

Vaike: You can't see ANYTHING out of your little "royalty" bubble. If you don't want to actually help me, then I'm out of here! *storms off*

Virion: V-Vaike! ...I better go soothen his mood.

* * *

( **A Rank Support** )

Virion: Vaike. There you are. I came to apologize.

Vaike: *lets out a breath*

Virion: I'm sorry for being blinded by my bubble, if that's what we should call it.

Vaike: That's what we WILL call it.

Virion: Yeah.

Vaike: I'm joking about that part.

Virion: I see you're still pulling off your brand new look. I've got to say, you're making me impressed.

Vaike: ...Is that so?

Virion: Yes. I actually mean it.

Vaike: Thank you. You don't know what that means to me. All these insults I've had to hear over the years, all these misunderstandings.

Virion: I won't lie to you. I get insulted by a fair share of men and women too.

Vaike: Although we are very different, I feel your pain.

Virion: With insults, also comes compliments. I know you are a skilled fighter at heart. Dozens of people must tell you that. I've observed you on the battlefield before.

Vaike: Thanks.

Virion: No worries. All I am is constantly being loved or hated for being a gentleman. Trust me, it isn't far superior.

Vaike: Okay, I trust you. Now...

(Vaike rips the gentleman clothing off and fixes his hair)

Vaike: Enter the Vaike!

Virion: *gasp*

Vaike: It was fun while it lasted. *laughs*

Virion: *joins in laughter*

Vaike: Hey, I'm gonna go hit the hay now. Good day Virion.

Virion: Good day to you too, Sir Vaike!

(the men depart)


	47. Chapter 47

Sully and Nowi

( **C Rank Support** )

Sully: Anyone wanna train today? Hrm? Any takers?

Nowi: Oh, hey Sully. I'll play!

Sully: Heheh. I said TRAIN, not play.

Nowi: Whatever. Exercise is exercise.

Sully: You call playing around exercise?

Nowi: Yeah! You're on your feet, moving, having a good time.

Sully: Training isn't meant to be fun. It's something soldiers do better themselves.

Nowi: I don't need to do that, as much as Frederick tells me to...

Sully: Oh right. You are the dragon child.

Nowi: Excuse me, I'm way older than you.

Sully: Just because you're older, that doesn't mean that you are the stronger one.

Nowi: Dragons can breathe fire. What do you breathe?

Sully: Oxygen.

Nowi: Boring.

Sully: Enough of the meaningless attributes. Humans are the dominant beings.

Nowi: Rrgghhh. Bye! *leaves*

Sully: What is up with her?

* * *

( **B Rank Support** )

Sully: Care for a little battle?

Nowi: Sure thing. No weapons!

Sully: Calm down, I don't have a wyrmslayer on me or anything.

Nowi: You will use nothing but your bare hands.

Sully: Fine then. If you want to enforce a rule, so shall I. You cannot transform. Hand me over your dragonstone.

(Nowi reluctantly obliges)

Sully: Hahahah. This will be easy.

(Nowi and Sully fight like normal, weaponless people would. After a while, they grow tired of it.)

Nowi: I win.

Sully: No. I win.

Nowi: Maybe people were watching us fight. I should ask around.

(Nowi skips off.)

Sully: Kid, wait. Take your stones back! ...I must admit, she put up a great fight without transforming. *smirk*

* * *

( **A Rank Support** )

Nowi: Sully. Do you have my dragonstones? Can I have them back please?

Sully: They're right here. *hands them over*

Nowi: Aw, thank you.

Sully: No problem.

(Nowi begins to walk off but is stopped by Sully)

Sully: Got a moment?

Nowi: Yeah.

Sully: I applaud you for giving me such a great fight. You've really put in effort, Nowi. Now when I need to train, I'll know who to come to.

Nowi: I will call it playtime.

Sully: Uh...yeah. Whatever.

(Nowi waves to Sully and runs off)

Sully: ...


	48. Chapter 48

Kellam and Gaius

( **C Rank Support** )

Kellam: No one's here. So that means, I'm just gonna help myself.

(Kellam takes a bit more servings of last night's dinner)

Kellam: Mmm. Tasty.

Gaius: Do you always talk to yourself?

(Kellam gets startled and drops the food.)

Kellam: Aww, come on...

Gaius: Still eating that meat?

Kellam: Well, I was gonna eat some but you surprised me to death? Thank you very much?

Gaius: 'Ey. It's what I do. I'm a skilled stealth master. What do you do—you fight in the front lines. Please.

Kellam: I'll have you know, I love my fighting style!

Gaius: I'd hate to wear that armor all the time. It'd be all sticky...

Kellam: Um, why, might I ask...would it be all sticky...?

Gaius: Ehhm.

(Gaius reveals a stash of sweets.)

Kellam: Ooh, cool.

Gaius: Ah, you want to buy some?

Kellam: No.

Gaius: Wha? Why not?

Kellam: As you can see, I don't eat candy.

Gaius: Bummer.

Kellam: Well then. I gotta get going. I don't want to upset the others. *walks away*

Gaius: *sighs deeply*

* * *

( **B Rank Support** )

Gaius: Hey, Fright.

Kellam: Hm? What'd you call me?

Gaius: Not the point. Gonna buy some candy today or what?

Kellam: I made it clear as can be; I don't eat sugary sweets. A lot of people in this army don't either.

Gaius: I'm pretty sure Lissa eats candies, Henry does too. Heck, I'm sure the queen of Innocence Emmeryn eats them too.

Kellam: ...

Gaius: Ever tried candy?

Kellam: Obviously I had to try it. Otherwise I wouldn't say what I've been trying to tell you.

Gaius: Sweets are sweet.

Kellam: *sigh* Why are we having this pointless conversation about candy? All these other interesting topics to talk about...

Gaius: Geez, I had to say anything. The others told me you weren't very social. I'm not either.

Kellam: Nice lie. I've heard about you. You held conversations with almost everyone here.

Gaius: Heh, except for you.

Kellam: You win. Give me the candy.

(Gaius joyfully opens his sack. He takes out a lollipop then sticks in in Kellam's mouth)

Gaius: *looks both ways* So, how does it taste?

Kellam: Very...sweet. *hands over money*

Gaius: *takes money* I knew you'd like my candy, Frightmare.

Kellam: Please stop with the nicknames.

Gaius: Okay, for now.

Kellam: ...Can I come tomorrow to buy some more candy?

Gaius: Cakes, cookies, pies—you name it!

* * *

( **A Rank** **Support)**

(Kellam returns to the kitchen, whispering out Gaius' name.)

Kellam: Gaius? Gaius. Gaius!

Gaius: *cough* Over here.

Kellam: *smiles*

Gaius: You're smiling...finally. It must be for my sugary sweets.

Kellam: That was a new and surprising experience.

Gaius: Huh? You ever ate candy before? I thought you said—

Kellam: I kinda lied too. I always say things to stop people from approaching me. Are you mad at me?

Gaius: Of course not Kellam. You ate my candy. You showed interest in what I had to say. As a thief and a guy known for not being soft, it really pushed me...thanks.

Kellam: Ah, the welcome's all yours buddy.


	49. Chapter 49

_Panne and Gangrel_

( **C Rank Support** )

Gangrel: Ah hello there, animal woman.

Panne: *growls*

Gangrel: There's no need for that anger to fuel off like that.

Panne: What do you want?! I know you're here to seize the opportunity, man-spawn.

Gangrel: I am unaware of what you are—

Panne: You were one of "them" and since you joined the side of good intentions you and your kind love to pick on others. Mainly the weak-minded.

Gangrel: Oh ho ho. So you're weak now?

Panne: Definitely not. This one time I took on a whole group of bandits trying to harm me and my closest taguel friends.

Gangrel: Hoorah, I suppose.

Panne: *leaves*

Gangrel: What a party-animal...hm.

* * *

( **B Rank Support** )

Gangrel: So, these group of bandits? Tell me about them.

Panne: Listen, I don't wanna talk to you...

(Panne takes a deep breath, but decides to answer Gangrel to let her anger out.)

Panne: They were–they were human beings, like you? They are some of the most brutal beings I've ever witnessed. Before I came here, they invaded my homeland.

Gangrel: Is that so?

Panne: Sure. Being the threat we were thought of to be, some of us decided to do what was best and defend our territory...we all know how that ended up. *stares to the ground*

Gangrel: ...

Panne: Luckily I made it out alive. Somehow, I ended up around here.

Gangrel: Me too. *laughs*

Panne: That is not amusing.

Gangrel: My bad dear, keep talking.

Panne: People are very afraid of me.

Gangrel: Well, are you afraid of them.

Panne: Depends who, and who I'm dealing with.

Gangrel: I like you, you're a brave one. Fearless to the bone.

Panne: I never thought a former adversary's words would mean anything to me. Very comforting.

Gangrel: This is getting a little weird. I'll be going now. Tata. *walks away*

Panne: I can agree.

* * *

( **A Rank Support** )

Gangrel: I'd never thought speaking to an animal would be too particularly interesting.

(Panne walks up to Gangrel in a more peaceful mood.)

Gangrel: Hey there, Gangrel here.

Panne: Panne. *shakes Gangrel's hand*

Gangrel: *shakes Panne's paw*

Panne: Tell me, were taguels ever a problem for you?

Gangrel: Wh-what...?

Panne: Answer honestly, human Gangrel.

Gangrel: No. Matter of fact, humans were my target. Specifically Chrom and his group. I gave the orders...and sometimes us leaders had to take orders as well.

Panne: Us taguels could live free lives, away from danger. That is, until the war started taking effect.

Gangrel: It feels very nice to be here. Aligned with the good guys, ahahahahah.

Panne: Danger comes for us all. No matter who you're sided with, together or alone, human or taguel.

Gangrel: Be it a taguel or not, you have such a brilliant mind. They should let you be the tactician, hoho.

Panne: I'd never do that. That is such a huge weight to bear.

Gangrel: I see.

Panne: *chuckles* That was okay, I suppose. The talk we had.

Gangrel: Forgot you were a taguel for a sec, ey'?

Panne: Humans sure are interesting. I don't get to speak much with many of them.

Gangrel: Ha, you should try it. It's fun. I remember the good old times when I would degrade my enemies. Then I'd kill them.

Panne: Sounds like that could of been fun.

Gangrel: I should probably be on my way now.

Panne: Yes. Goodbye.

* * *

( **S Rank Support** )

Panne: Gangrel. Hello.

Gangrel: I knew you'd be here.

Panne: Hmm.

Gangrel: I have a present for you. Eyes closed!

(Gangrel places something giant in Panne's hand. She smiles and slowly opens eyes once she realizes what the gift is by the texture of it.)

Panne: This is...

Gangrel: It is!

Panne: A giant carrot. Thank you human. Just as I was running low on stock.

Gangrel: This was out of love.

Panne: Huh?

Gangrel: I love you Panne!

Panne: Keep it down will ya? People might be able to hear you.

Gangrel: Who cares? Who are they to judge?

Panne: *blushes*

Gangrel: Should I even ask the question? Too late. Wanna get married?

Panne: Such a big commitment. Don't get me wrong—I love you too. I'm okay with putting your background aside.

Gangrel: My my. Strange music to my ears.

Panne: *grins*

Gangrel: See? I love your grin too. Cute.

Panne: Enough sweet talk.

Gangrel: They always said the more modest, serious ones have the best smile.

Panne: Some said a few Plegian folks were sincere as well. To the point, I accept.

Gangrel: Thank you! This will be the start of a brand new life.


	50. Chapter 50

_Victor and Vincent_

( **C Rank Support** )

Victor: Vincent? Vincent dear.

Vincent: Yes Victor...?

Victor: I need help with this.

Vincent: What is dat?

Victor: It's a stabby dingy ya use to pierce people.

Vincent: Rilly Victor? It's called a sword, and just bout' e'erone in camp uses one. 'Cept for us.

Victor: Why don't we use one?

Vincent: Silly bear, the two of us speshulises in wielding axes.

Victor: Axes? Does that meen we are maniacs? Whaaa?!

Vincent: N-No. Don't be stupid Victor darling.

Victor: Axes are for choppin' wood. We're being idiots swingin' it around at people!

Vincent: We'll use whatever we have to. There's no choice. It's either defend or die around these parts.

Victor: But the best guys are using swords and crap.

Vincent: Easy now. They may be the best, but we are fab.

Victor: Fab?

Vincent: Yes, fab.

Victor: Oh yes. Fabulous.

Vincent: So, tell me again why you asked about these swords and axes?

* * *

( **B Rank Support** )

Vincent: Brother?

Victor: Yeeesss?

Vincent: Where were yah?

Victor: I was designin' my axe. See now, it's better suited for me.

Vincent: The head is dangling off da handle. Careful now.

Victor: Why are ya always so worreed?

Vincent: I'm da older one.

Victor: We're twins.

Vincent: Still older by a margin.

Victor: What-ev!

Vincent: Wanna train?

Victor: Are you crazy? We never train.

Vincent: I see the other guys train. Boy, dey sure are strong, am I rite?

Victor: They aren't cool like us.

Vincent: We should go train with them. Training sessions starts every other day at noon and dusk.

Victor: Okay then.

Vincent: Bring that axe with ya! I'll bring mine too.

Victor: K' Vincent.

(The twins walk to the training session before doors closes.)

* * *

( **A Rank Support** )

Vincent: Didja see that? We were the center of attentchun.

Victor: Seems like we were being laughed at.

Vincent: W-Why?! We were doin' nuthin' but trainin', just as dey were.

Victor: Look on da brite side, we're famous now.

Vincent: Eh, guess so.

Victor: Hug?

Vincent: Bring it in.

(They hug.)

Vincent: Say, what's dat smell you rockin'?

Victor: Moldy 12-day old bear meat.

Vincent: Luv it!

Victor: The cheffards made some bear meat last nite fa dinna', want to go get sum of it?

Vincent: Our treat.

Victor: Just gotta git da trashbag and some masks for us.

Vincent: I'll bring da weapuns.


	51. Chapter 51

_Male Robin and Female Robin_

( **C Rank Support** )

Male Robin: Hello there, do you live here too? In the camp?

Female Robin: Woah. Huh? Where am I?

Male Robin: You're in Chrom's place. I am Robin, fellow tactician, your name ma'am?

Female Robin: The name is Robin.

Male Robin: Is this some kind of joke?

Female: One of us must be from an alternate dimension.

Male Robin: Hey, let's not get ahead of ourselves here.

Female Robin: You're wearing MY robe. It has to be true...

Male Robin: One of us has to leave then, as logic would tell us.

Female Robin: Hm. I know these people, I have bonds with them. I can't simply leave.

Male Robin: Me too.

Female Robin: Carbon copy, hm?

Male Robin: It's not like that, you see.

Female Robin: What should we do now?

Male Robin: Since we are both here, let us learn to live together.

Female: Double tacticians. That sounds great.

Male Robin: I sure hope we don't scare our friends off when they see both of us here.

Female Robin: I'm very sure they'll be happy, not scared by seeing the two of us.

* * *

( **B Rank Support** )

Female Robin: Robin!?

Male Robin: Yes Robin?

Female Robin: About that recent battle we fought...?

Male Robin: Yeah.

Female Robin: You totally copied me. My attacks, my movements, even my critical strike words.

Male Robin: Well, we are the same person.

Female Robin: Maybe we are.

Male Robin: Face it, we fight the same, we think the same, we most likely have the same group of friends.

Female Robin: I know. I won't let them down! Ever.

Male Robin: Good.

Female Robin: Now, about that leaving situation...

Male Robin: I'm not leaving.

Female Robin: Alright then. I didn't want to do this but, I'll be asking Chrom in a moment.

Male Robin: Perhaps you should be the one to leave. Your act speaks to me.

Female Robin: No hard feelings, Robin. We just can't have this universe out of order.

Male Robin: Let the battle begin then.

* * *

( **A Rank Support** )

Chrom: *blushes* (whispering) Ugh, why do I have to choose?

Female Robin: Remember that time you found me on the ground?

Male Robin: No way! He found me.

Female Robin: So what? Chrom is my love interest.

Chrom: *still blushing quietly*

Male Robin: It's a potential thing. Chrom is my best friend.

Chrom: *grins falsely*

(Male and Female Robin continue to bicker and throw excuses to Chrom)

Chrom: Ow ow woah that hurts!

Female Robin: Captain? Are you alright?

Male Robin: What's wrong?

Chrom: Nnnngh.

(Chrom collapses to the ground.)

Female Robin: What are we going to do?!

Male Robin: I don't know. Maybe we can—

(Frederick pushes the Robins out of the way and tends to Chrom.)

Female Robin: Hey!

Frederick: Milord. Please!

Chrom: ...

Frederick: What IS the cause of this? Hm?

Male Robin: We kept filling his mind...with all the useless things we were saying.

Female Robin: I wouldn't call half of it useless. Both of us should accept each other's company. There shouldn't only have to be a single tactician in the group. Let's face it.

Chrom: Well said.

Male Robin: Chrom's awake!

Chrom: *smiles* Bring it in Robins.

(They all hug, Frederick too.)

Chrom: *blushes* This is quite a long hug.

(The hug is released before it can get any more awkward)

Chrom: Seems you two finally noticed your rather non-existent problems. Good job tacticians.

Female Robin: Mm. Thank you. I don't like to brag, but I am the brilliant mind around here.

Male Robin: Pardon?

(They continue to bring their separate memories with Chrom up again.)

Chrom: This is an interesting rivalry.

Frederick: Right.

Chrom: Let's just hope this turns out to be a good thing.

* * *

( **S Rank Support** )

Male Robin: Robin?

Female Robin: Why hello, Robin.

Male Robin: Hey there. Just checking in. I need to tell you something important.

Female Robin: Now that I think about it, something is on my mind as well.

Male Robin: You have feelings for me, don't you?

Female Robin: H-How'd you know?

Male Robin: You know how the both of us are...

Female Robin: That is also why I knew you would come in here. To tell me you love me.

Male Robin: That is the truth.

(awkward silence)

Male Robin: So, want to get married?

Female Robin: Way to pull that one off.

Male Robin: I'm sorry. I did not know how to reveal that any better than I should have.

Female Robin: That's alright Robin. We are similar...so you probably like to reveal info just as I would.

Male Robin: Thank you for that. Now I feel a bit less nervous.

Female Robin: Yes. Sure I do want to get married.

Male Robin: Nice.

Female Robin: Hmm. I have this beautiful image in my head. Robin, Robin, and two little baby Robins.

Male Robin: *blushes* Sounds nice.

Female Robin: Shall we get started with this wonderful life of ours?

Male Robin: It's a plan.


	52. Chapter 52

_Priam and Lon'qu_

( **C Rank Support** )

Priam: And that's that.

(It seems to be like Priam is educating young villagers on the way of fighting.)

Young Village Boy: Thank you sir.

Priam: You're welcome, kid.

(Lon'qu approaches Priam)

Lon'qu: What were you teaching them?

Priam: I was teaching them ways to defend themselves. Trust me, they're going to need it out there.

Lon'qu: "Out there"? You mean the real world.

Priam: In some way or another, yes.

Lon'qu: Wrong. They should learn from experience, not education.

Priam: They will learn any way they seek to learn. Valuable information is valuable information.

Lon'qu: Hmph.

Priam: No need to have them suffer. Aren't they already suffering by living in this dread world?

Lon'qu: Like you and me. They aren't any different from us, minus our ages.

Priam: You're right on that part...

Lon'qu: To fully prove my point, care to put this theory to the test?

Priam: What do you mean?

Lon'qu: I take half of the boys and allow them to come with me out into the deep forest. No training—just actual defense. Survival out there, you know.

Priam: How can I trust you?

Lon'qu: Just to be safe, lets fill our captain in on this.

Priam: Fair deal. I'll take the other half to my public training session and share valuable information with them.

Lon'qu: Shake on it.

(The men shake hands and the deal is set)

* * *

( **B Rank Support** )

Priam: Hey there. How was the survival lesson?

Lon'qu: Not too bad. They did just fine.

Priam: Hm.

Lon'qu: Your little classroom lesson? How was it? *grins*

Priam: Do not underestimate my pupils. They may not be strong like me, but they sure know their way around town.

Lon'qu: How strong are you? *takes sword out and strikes*

Priam: *blocks with Ragnell* Nice try sneaky little guy. *thrusts sword foward*

Lon'qu: Mmph. Good...one...

Priam: Save your energy for demonstrating how tough the world can be out there, for the young village boys.

Lon'qu: And that I will.

* * *

( **A Rank Support** )

Priam: How was your final day of survival time?

Lon'qu: Interesting.

Priam: I want my other pupils back. Now.

Lon'qu: Easy there big guy. They are in camp.

Priam: I really do hope they learned something.

Lon'qu: To truly help them out, you may as well take them out more.

Priam: If you ever have to look after villagers, it would help to actually speak with them. Anything they can learn will really be of use to them.

Lon'qu: Okay then. Agreed.

Priam: Put er' there.

Lon'qu: "Her"?

Priam: Er, yeah. The handshake I'm offering you.

Lon'qu: Oh right. *shakes hand* Thank you.

Priam: You're welcome.


End file.
